


bizarre love triangle

by Melmoland



Series: bizarre love triangle [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodyguard, Boys Kissing, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Secrets, Subterfuge, Threesome - M/M/M, Witness Protection, boys touching other boys weenies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmoland/pseuds/Melmoland
Summary: how do I explain this? You’ll probably think it’s all an excuse. I’m the not same me as yesterday





	1. this

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to message me if you're confused

The first time Cha Hakyeon saw Jung Taekwoon was just outside the cafe of a local bookstore. He was sipping occasionally from a paper coffee cup, pausing with the cup a few inches from his mouth when he read something interesting before catching himself and putting the cup down.  
“Is anyone sitting here?” Hakyeon asked, gesturing to the other seat at the table.  
Taekwoon scowled and looked around, realising that was the only free seat in the cafe. He moved his bag from the chair to the floor next to his seat.  
“Good book?” Hakyeon asked, always looking for something new to read.  
“I… just… it's research. I prefer true crime.” He said softly as he put the book down and sipped his drink.  
They spoke for hours, mostly Hakyeon asking questions and Taekwoon giving short answers, finally they were told that the shop was about to close and they were both surprised that they had spoken for so long.   
They walked out into the cool night air and Hakyeon took a deep breath before turning to look at the other man.   
Taekwoon had already disappeared.   
Hakyeon shrugged, figuring he knew a brush off when he saw one. He didn't hear the tiny click of a phone camera sticking around the corner of the building, pointed at him.  
Taekwoon sighed softly as he walked home with a small smile on his face, looking at the picture.  


Leo woke up with a loud gasp, surfacing from his nightmares like a drowning man pulled from water. He ran his fingers through near white hair as he looked around, making sure he hadn't woken up where he shouldn't have been.   
His breathing slowed and he checked his phone. He opened the photo of Hakyeon that Taekwoon took the night before. An attached note said This is Hakyeon. Don't let anything happen to him.  
“He is cute, I'll give you that.” He mumbled softly. There was a small flutter in his stomach. He hadn't felt that in some time.   


**\---**

Hakyeon went back to the bookstore, hoping to see the handsome man with black hair. He came home with a sad pout and some of his acquaintances dragged him out to a club.  
He leaned against the bar, sipping his drink when a voice startled him as a man spoke into his ear.   
“You look like someone stood you up.” He purred.   
“As a matter of fact nobody ha…” He trailed off as he looked into a pair of mischievous almond eyes.  
“Would you like to get out of here?” Leo asked.  
“What did you do to your hair?”   
“Uhh nothing. It's always been like this.” He tugged down his white blazer with a frown. “Are you coming with me or not?”  
“Where are we going?”  
“I thought my place was too far away, so maybe the hotel across the street.”  
“This is all a bit sudden.” He said, flustered.  
“But you're not saying no.” Leo pressed his chest against the older man's, nosing along the line of his jaw.  
Hakyeon let out a shaky sigh. He'd never been pursued so actively before. “Let's go.” He nodded, twining his fingers with Leo's.  


Hakyeon made a strange noise when he was slammed against the inside of the hotel room door. Leo sucked Hakyeon's lower lip between his teeth making the older man gasp and grip at the blond man's sleeves.   
Leo shrugged out of his blazer and picked at Hakyeon's buttons as he led the older man to the bed by his lips.  
As Leo quickly stripped himself of his shirt, Hakyeon blinked, thinking it was strange that everything looked red. It finally occurred to him that it was the lighting.  
“You took me to a love hotel?”  
“Didn't you notice when we walked in?” Leo asked, pulling Hakyeon's pants down his legs.   
“A little busy staring at your ass actually.”  
“Non-existent. You have amazing legs,” He mused before dipping his head down and dragging his lips along the soft skin of his inner thigh. Hakyeon cried out when Leo left a lingering kiss where his hip met his leg.  
Hakyeon felt self conscious as Leo ran his hands along the dark skin. It felt less like he was feeling and more like he was examining.  
“Dancers have such amazing stamina.” Leo said with a smirk. Pulling Hakyeon's knees up and tracing his fingertips up the underside of his thighs.  
“What? How did-” Leo cut him off with a kiss.  
“Your legs are slim,” He dug his thumbs into the skin above his knees, feeling the muscles tense under his touch, “But they're strong… Fucking hot,” He kissed the skin over Hakyeon's heart, “You're either a runner or dancer.” He ran his fingers up Hakyeon's sides, “You're too graceful to be a runner.” He rolled his hips forward, making Hakyeon painfully aware that he was the only one completely naked.  
Hakyeon did a body roll, pressing their chests together, pulling a low rumble from the other man's throat.  
Leo grabbed Hakyeon's hips and rolled hard enough against him so the dancer knew exactly how much the blond desired him. The older man let out a hiss at the slight friction of slacks against his bare skin.  
“...Off-” Hakyeon started to babble as his hands gravitated to the belt buckle on Leo's pants. He managed to undo the belt before his hands were pushed away. The cold metal on the outside of the belt against his skin made Hakyeon squeak.  
“In such a rush to have sex with a total stranger. What kind of girl do you take me for?” Leo teased.  
Hakyeon rolled them so he was on top.   
“You brought me here,” He huffed indignantly, rolling his hips and pulling a groan from Leo, “We shouldn't let the room go to waste.” He squeaked again when he felt cool, slick fingers trace down his spine and around his entrance.   
Hakyeon leaned forward to give Leo easier access and the blond sucked harshly where his neck met his shoulder.  
“If I wasn't in such a hurry to be inside of you, you'd be cuffed to the bed right now, begging for me to touch you.” He growled against the skin, pressing two fingers in, “Relax, beautiful. You're so tight.”  
“Mmm I- it's- ah! It's been a while.” He gasped and dropped his head to the pillow by Leo's shoulder. He arched sharply, their chests touching when another finger was added. He hissed tiny pleads and praises until fingers disappeared and Hakyeon heard the crinkle of a wrapper being torn open.  
“Be a doll and get my pants for me.”   
“Not even a please…” Hakyeon huffed indignantly as he slunk down the other man's body, making sure to leave a dark mark on the base of his pale ribcage and another just above the waistband of his slacks.   
He pressed his palm against the bulge under the soft material, Leo let out a shaky sigh before Hakyeon finally pulled the zipper down. He grabbed the waistband and pushed the pants down with his underwear.   
Hakyeon squawked when the appendage sprang free, nearly hitting him in the face. Leo's giggle at the situation abruptly halted and turned into a loud moan when Hakyeon wrapped his fingers around the base of Leo's cock and slurped noisily until lips met fingers.   
He didn't even get a chance to bob his head before he found himself staring at the ceiling with his knees pressed to his chest.   
“Stay like this. Hold yourself open for me.” Leo said with a slightly crazed look on his face before rolling his condom on and covering himself with more than a generous amount of lube.  
“You look so good like this.” He said with a smirk before pressing three fingers in and twisting his wrist, his hand quickly picked up the pace, producing a loud slap and pulling desperate cries from Hakyeon's throat.   
Hakyeon's nails dug into his skin as he tried not to drop his sweat slicked thighs. He spread his legs wider, pleading, begging for the other man to take him.   
The fingers were removed and replaced with something a little larger. Hakyeon spread his legs farther before Leo took over, gripping his thighs so tightly as he pushed in torturously slow, pulling Hakyeon to himself before hooking them over his elbows.   
One of the dancer’s hands flew above his head and grabbed desperately at one of the leather restraints attached to the headboard, the other was balled up in his own hair.   
When their hips finally touched, Leo just stared as if he was trying to commit this to memory.   
Hakyeon's heaving chest, his glazed eyes, the way his mouth was only open a tiny bit even though he was desperately dragging in air. He took all of that in before pulling his hips back and snapping forward harshly.  
Hakyeon sat up halfway, trying to pull Leo down so his kisses could muffle his increasingly loud shouts.  
Leo smirked, leaned back after a quick kiss, and used his arms as well as his hips to slam harder into his lover. Hakyeon held tight to Leo's forearms.   
“I want to hear you.” The blond smirked. He seemed to do that a lot. It was infuriating.   
Hakyeon held his breath and arched with his teeth grit as an act of defiance.  
“Oh no, gorgeous,” He slowed his hips, gently tracing up Hakyeon's sides with his fingertips and bringing warm palms down the slick skin of his chest, “You have a beautiful voice,” He rolled them so Hakyeon was on top, “I need to hear it.”  
Leo planted his feet on the bed and used his arms and Hakyeon's weight to bring him down as he snapped his hips up.  
“I'm not gonna last.” Hakyeon managed to shout before he couldn't use words again. He leaned back a little and braced himself against the blond’s knees. That's when he saw sparks and screamed, painting Leo's stomach white.  
The blond continued until Hakyeon was bordering on oversensitive before holding their hips together and letting out a long, melodic moan.   
“I knew you'd be good.” Leo grinned before helping Hakyeon to the shower.   
The shower wasn't awkward, exactly, but it was quick with a minimal amount of kissing.   
As they dressed, Leo looked at a clock on the wall and hissed about being late. They fixed their hair in the mirror and Leo pulled Hakyeon across the street by the hand.   
The bouncer didn't even blink as Leo pulled Hakyeon into the club next to the one they met in without stopping. He sat the older man on a sofa in front of the stage before hopping onto the stage and grabbing the microphone.  
The band had been playing the intro to a song and Leo had appeared in time to sing the first lines. He kept flirting with the older man from the stage, occasionally breaking eye contact to sing to a young woman, a bouncer, someone in the back of the bar. Hakyeon chuckled softly, thinking how he could get used to something like this.  
The band finished their set. Leo bowed, stepped off the stage and pulled Hakyeon to his feet to go to the bar. In a bold move, Hakyeon grabbed Leo's hand and asked him to stay the night.  
“My… other half doesn't appreciate me sleeping other places.” Leo replied with a pout.  
“Wait. You're cheating on someone with me?”  
“No! It's… kinda hard to explain. I… He's ok as long as I don't bring anyone home or go to bed anywhere else. Those are the rules.”  
“Still, I don't know if I'd do this again, knowing that you have someone.”  
“You didn't enjoy yourself?” Leo asked with a tiny pout.  
“I did. So much. But knowing someone is at home, waiting for you-”  
Leo laughed.   
“He's not at home and he's sure as shit not waiting for me. I only told you the rules so you don't expect too much from me.”  
Hakyeon looked confused.   
“That's… weird.”  
“I never actually disliked our rule until just now…” Leo smirked.  
“Uh the um club is about to close. I gotta head home.” Hakyeon mumbled.  
“Need a ride?”   
“Uhh sure.”  



	2. isn't

Taekwoon woke up with the sun. The blinds had been left open and his apartment pointed east. He sat up, ruffling his black hair into something presentable before checking his phone.  
 _Hakyeon is absolutely lovely  
He's a screamer _  
He blushed, wondering if Hakyeon could make him scream. He closed his eyes and caught a brief flash of one of Leo's memories.   
Yes. He certainly hoped Hakyeon could make him scream like that.

He stepped into the kitchen and his roommate, Hongbin was at the stove... Most likely trying to figure out how to operate it.  
“Where are we off to today, hyung?”  
“I was just going to the library. I shouldn't be long.”  
“You want one of us to accompany you?” Sanghyuk asked.  
“I'll be fine. I'll message you if There's a change of plans.” They nodded at him.

Hakyeon went to the library. He'd been having the strangest dreams. He messed up. Big time. He kept waking up angry. Mostly with himself. He figured it wouldn't hurt to look at a dream dictionary or something.   
He was looking for the right call number when he bumped into someone.   
He turned to apologise but froze for a second before grinning excitedly.   
“Taekwoon!”   
“Shh, we're in a library.”  
“Where have you been?” He stage whispered.   
“Around.” Verbose as usual. Hakyeon wasn't deterred. He saw the look on Hakyeon's face and made an attempt to continue the conversation. He didn't want to see the older man look so disappointed. “What- what are you looking for’?” He asked.   
Hakyeon looked so pleased that the raven haired man was trying to take an active part in the conversation. It actually made Taekwoon's heart skip a beat.  
“I was looking for a dream dictionary. I've been having these weird dreams lately, but I don't really want to buy one.”  
“I don't have dreams.” Taekwoon replied, “Who knows if I can…” He looked like he had stopped himself from saying something else and just sighed, staring at the other man.

“Look, I gotta go. What are you doing later tonight?” Hakyeon asked, “Like for dinner.”  
“Probably the usual. Whatever Hongbin cooks… He isn't very good. Maybe ramyun.” He replied, shrugging one shoulder.  
“Who's Hongbin? Should I be disappointed?” Hakyeon smirked, a small glimmer of defeat in his eyes.  
“He's my roommate. He's in a relationship with our other roommate, so you don't have to be disappointed.” Taekwoon's lips quirked up.  
“Are you flirting in your own cute and socially awkward way?”  
Taekwoon turned his face to chuckle softly.   
“In that case, can I invite you to dinner?” The tips of Hakyeon's ears tinged pink.  
“A date?” Taekwoon blushed, but tried to act unaffected.  
“Maybe. We'll see.” He said haughtily.  
“You need a boyfriend who's attractive.”  
“Why do you think I asked you, dummy?”  
Taekwoon hid his face in his hands and made a strange noise.   
“So… meet me at Chiyome teppanyaki at 6:30?”  
Taekwoon, his face still behind his hands, nodded rapidly.

Taekwoon pulled up a little after 6:30. He was wearing his nice cardigan.  
“Would have been here earlier, but my roommates didn't like what I was wearing.”  
“You look great.” Hakyeon smiled a thousand watt smile and led him into the restaurant with a hand on his lower back.

They sat and watched as the chef made their orders and turned an onion into a volcano.   
Hakyeon clapped while Taekwoon stared in awe.   
When the show was over and they had their food, Hakyeon tried to start a conversation. He asked questions and Taekwoon would give short answers.   
Hakyeon took a bite of his yakitori and it wouldn't come off of the stick. Taekwoon smirked as he watched the other man, realising too late that the other man's hand was flying at his face.   
This was gonna leave a black eye.  
Taekwoon was still reeling in pain when Hakyeon asked a waitress for ice in a napkin, so he jumped in surprise when the cold parcel touched his cheek.  
His ears were ringing by the time he was led out the front door to sit on the hood of his car.  
“But… I haven't paid.” Taekwoon said softly.  
“I asked you out on the date, I punched you in the face, I paid. Now, give me your phone.”  
The raven haired man fumbled with his phone, unlocked it and handed it to his date.   
“Hyung? Is your date over already?”  
“Uh sorry. I have Taekwoon's phone.”  
“Who is this?” The voice went serous.  
“I'm- I'm Hakyeon. Taekwoon's date. I kinda accidentally-”  
“We'll be there in a minute.” Hongbin cut him off and hung up.   
True to his word, it was only a minute before they arrived. The car hadn't stopped moving when Sanghyuk ran out and started prying Taekwoon's good eye open.  
“He's dazed, not concussed, a little floaty, but he should be ok in a few minutes.” Hakyeon explained.  
“Thank you for calling us.” Hongbin said in all seriousness.  
“I didn't think he should drive home like this-”  
“‘m fine.” Taekwoon interrupted Hakyeon with a slurred voice.  
“Seriously, I'm fairly certain I didn't hit him that hard.” Hakyeon defended.  
“He's just…” Sanghyuk started, but stopped talking.  
“Really delicate.” Hongbin finished.  
Hakyeon cupped Taekwoon's good cheek and tilted his head up.  
“Woonie, they're gonna take you home, alright?”  
“Mhm.”  
“You feel better, ok?” He placed a gentle kiss on Taekwoon's lips and nudged him in the direction of the other men.   
“Need a ride?” Sanghyuk asked after hopping into the seat Hongbin arrived in. The other two had driven Taekwoon's car away.  
“That would be great.” Hakyeon pouted. “I feel like such an asshole.” He whined as he sat in the passenger seat.  
“Well, what happened?” Hakyeon spoke while Sanghyuk drove him home.  
As Sanghyuk drove, Hakyeon wrote his phone number down, occasionally muttering directions.  
“Over here is good. Can you give him my number and tell him to call me if he doesn't hate me?”  
“I'm sure he doesn't hate you, hyung. I'll make him text you. He doesn't really call people.”  
“Yeah. He probably isn't the type to string together more than ‘where are you? See you there’ now that I think about it.” Hakyeon said as he opened the door.  
“And you say you've only met him twice…” Sanghyuk mumbled as the door closed.

onion volcano


	3. real

That night, his friends dragged him to the club again. He slipped out and went next door.  
“Is Leo around?” He asked the bouncer when he didn't see the familiar mop of blond hair.  
“Tonight's his off night.”  
“Oh… ok then. Thanks.” He said softly before texting his friends and walking home.

“Oh sweetie, what happened to you?” The older woman behind the register asked Taekwoon.  
“N-nothing. I went on a date and it j-just kinda happened.”  
“Well I hope you don't see them again.”  
“But I like him.” Taekwoon actually whined at her.  
“Look at what he did to your pretty face!” He would have explained, but his name was being called.  
“I thought that was you. That looks worse than I thought it was going to. I'm so, so sorry.” He gently grabbed Taekwoon's chin and tilted his face this way and that.  
“It doesn't hurt.”  
“Do you have a headache or something, are you still dizzy?”  
“Are you the one who damaged this sweet boy's face?” The older woman asked with a scowl on her face.  
“It was an accident.” He insisted.  
“It really was,” Taekwoon said.  
“Here, let me help you carry those home. They look heavy.” Hakyeon reached for the bags.  
“No, it's fine. I can manage.” He pulled the bags out of his reach as he snapped his answer.  
Hakyeon followed him out the door. “Then at least let me walk you home.”  
“No. It's ok.”  
“But I just wanted to see you for a little longer.”  
“My ice cream is melting. I gotta go. Bye.” He rushed away.  
Hakyeon stood there with a bereft look on his face as Taekwoon went around the corner. He stood there for a few moments, about to turn when he heard Taekwoon come back. The older man looked hopeful. He knew Taekwoon wouldn't just say ‘come over.’ But maybe Taekwoon wasn't actually mad at him for fucking up their date.  
Taekwoon took a deep breath, kissed Hakyeon on the cheek and said “Goodnight, Hakyeon.”  
Hakyeon grinned like an idiot.  
“Night Woonie. I gave Hyuk my number. Text me.” As soon as Taekwoon was back around the corner, Hakyeon had pressed his cool palms to his burning cheeks. He walked home with a thousand watt smile.

“What took you so long, hyung?” Sanghyuk demanded, “Bin was just about to look for you.”  
“I had to convince the old lady at the store that Hakyeon wasn't beating me.”  
“Why are your cheeks pink?”  
“Ran into Hakyeon.” There was a tiny upturn to his lips.  
“You two are so cute.” Hongbin cooed.

  
The next night, Hakyeon went to the club. He was looking for blond hair when Leo twined their fingers together and tugged them toward the door.  
“I need to talk to you.” He held his ground.  
“Fine.” Leo pulled him in the opposite direction. They went through a door that led to a back alley. He never let go of Hakyeon's hand.  
“I… we… can't keep on.” Leo kissed him softly, “This is bad,” Hakyeon let Leo continue kissing him. “We shouldn't.” Leo sucked his lower lip between his teeth and ground their hips together. “This is wrong. Uhn… We- ah" Leo sucked a mark into the skin behind his ear.  
“What you're saying is…” Leo dragged his tongue up the shell of Hakyeon's ear, “You just want to stay friends.” He kissed Hakyeon gently, it felt like he could have imagined it, teasing the inside of the older man's lips with his tongue before slowly pulling back only far enough so their breaths mingled. “But what if I don't want to stay friends?” He asked, their lips brushing as he spoke.  
“I would be sad. I love to hear you sing.”  
“I was thinking more that I want to make you dance for me.” Hakyeon whimpered at how low and dark his voice got, “Writhe under my touch.” He dragged his fingers down Hakyeon's side. “Scream my name when I finally let you come.”  
“But- Uhn you have someone. You can do that to him.” Hakyeon's voice was almost frantic as he tried to remember why they shouldn't continue this.  
“No, I can't do this with him. You have someone. That's why you're trying to push me away.”  
“I'm so confused right now.” Hakyeon whined.   
“Nothing to be confused about. For now I'm going to sing for you and we'll be friends, but eventually you will come around,” Leo kissed the corner of his mouth, “And I will fuck you. I'll bring you so close, so many times.” He saw how glazed Hakyeon's eyes were, “You're gonna beg,” He pushed his thigh between Hakyeon's legs, “And when you can't take anymore, when you're a crying, broken mess, only then will I let you come for me.”  
Hakyeon gasped loudly as Leo stepped back. It looked as if he had surfaced from deep water. His eyes were locked on the other man who smirked, adjusted his pants slightly, and went back inside. At least he wasn't as unaffected as he looked.   
Hakyeon wasn't going to stick around to watch Leo sing today. He did, however, hope that the blond would notice that he slipped his phone number into his jacket pocket.  


Sometime later, Hakyeon got a text message.   
_Why didn't you stick around?_  
I thought you wanted to hear me sing for you  


Hakyeon could almost hear the pout in his voice.  


I couldn't today. It was too much.  
Hakyeon replied.


	4. wake

Hakyeon got a text message in the morning from an unknown number. 

_Brunch. Now._  
And it gave an address.  
Taekwoon?  
 _Yes?_

Should I bring anything?  
 _No_

Hakyeon did a happy dance as he tried to pick out a nice outfit and brush his hair at the same time.   
He got to the apartment and rang the doorbell. Sanghyuk answered to see Hakyeon holding out a bouquet of flowers. His eyes were squeezed shut and his ears and cheeks were bright red.  
“For me?” Sanghyuk grinned, “You shouldn't have.” His smile dropped off of his face. “How did you get in? We have to buzz you in.”  
“Neighbour let me in.” Hakyeon answered. “Where's Woonie?”  
As soon as his name was mentioned, Taekwoon pushed through the swinging kitchen door and turned.   
Hakyeon's brain turned to mush when he saw the look of concentration on Taekwoon's face. His pink tongue peeking out from between his lips.   
His thought process went along the lines of:  
 _‘Hurrr pretty boy bring me food.’_  
Taekwoon stumbled and the stacks of plates began to wobble.  
 _‘SAVE THE FOOD, HUMAN’_ His brain shouted as Hakyeon's feet began to move.   
_‘Good job seeing that, brain’_ He thought to himself after he caught all of the plates before any of the food spilled. He looked up at the shocked expression on Taekwoon's face and noticed the raised eyebrows of his two roommates.  
 _‘Hurr pretty boy’_ His brain supplemented helpfully.  
 _‘Wait... That wasn't normal’_ He thought before deliberately dropping one of the plates a moment later.  
 _‘that looked normal. Good job, brain.’_  
“Weren't you on the other side of the apartment?” Taekwoon asked as he helped Hakyeon bring the plates to the table and went to clean up the spilled eggs.  
“Uh… I guess I was.” He scratched his head and chuckled nervously. “Let me help with that.” Hakyeon bent down to pick up the fallen eggs at the same time as Taekwoon.   
Their heads collided and they fell backward onto their butts.  
“Oh gods, Woonie! Are you ok, babe?” He bawled. He picked up the younger man and sat him on the couch. “I wish I would stop hitting you in the head”  
“At least it isn't my black eye.” Taekwoon smiled softly, rubbing the goose egg that was starting to form.   
“I feel like such an asshole and the old lady at the store is gonna think I beat you up on a regular basis.”  
“Just go pick up the eggs and I'll forgive you.”  
Hakyeon rushed to obey before looking to Hongbin to see where to put everything and wash his hands.   
By the time he came out with some ice for Taekwoon, the younger man was already pouring juice for everyone.   
He pushed Taekwoon to sit and handed him the ice while he finished plating the food for everyone. After they ate, Taekwoon pulled him to the living room to sit and watch a movie.  
Hakyeon wrapped an arm around his shoulder and went to kiss the lump on his head, but the raven haired man also turned his head.   
The instant their lips met, Hakyeon felt a tingle all the way to his toes. He wasn't going to let this moment go to waste, so he pressed another kiss to Taekwoon's lips, hoping against hope that he wouldn't be pushed away.

“Hyung, Hyogi and I did the dishes~” Hongbin stopped walking when he saw the two men pulling apart to look at him, “Oh hey, sorry. You two continue, I'll get out of your hair.”  
Hakyeon pulled Taekwoon to straddle him and kiss him again. Taekwoon went easily, whimpering softly as he pressed closer, wrapping his arms around Hakyeon's neck.   
They finally broke apart for air and panted with their foreheads pressed against each other.   
“Can we do this forever?” Taekwoon whispered.   
“I don't ever want to stop kissing you.”   
Taekwoon surged forward with a tiny smile at the older man's confession as he nipped gently at Hakyeon's lower lip.  
Taekwoon made a rather loud and embarrassing noise as he rolled his hips.   
“Nn, Woonie… Fuck.” the noise was incredibly attractive to Hakyeon.  
“Not yet.”  
“Tease.” Hakyeon grinned as he rolled them onto the couch with Taekwoon under him.  
“Guys! Not on the couch!” Sanghyuk shrieked before heading to another connected room.  
Hakyeon kissed Taekwoon once more before looking at Sanghyuk.  
“Sorry. Got carried away.” He then turned to Taekwoon, “Your room?” He whispered.  
“Uh. Sorry. We can't…” Taekwoon looked bashful as Hakyeon sat up. “Not yet.”  
“That's ok. We should probably slow down a bit anyway.” Taekwoon finally sat up as Hakyeon got a good look at the apartment. “You sure have a lot of weapons…” Hakyeon raised an eyebrow.  
“Hongbin and Sanghyuk collect them.” He said, trying to calm his racing heart.  
“Do they even know how to use them?”  
Taekwoon shrugged as Hakyeon looked at the pair of well maintained daggers above the tv.  
Hakyeon would have asked more, but he got a phone call.  
“Mhm... Yeah it is...You'll text me the details then? ... And I leave tomorrow? Excellent.” Hakyeon hung up and looked at Taekwoon. “I need to go home and pack soon.”  
“What's that about?”  
Hakyeon stared at Taekwoon for a moment as if he was unsure of what to say.   
“I have an audition. I'm gonna be out of town for a few days.”  
“... Oh.” Taekwoon sighed.  
“Don't worry, I'll be back.”  
“Yeah.” He said, but he was actually thinking that if Hakyeon got the audition, he wouldn't be back for long.  
Hakyeon noticed Taekwoon’s unhappy mood and kissed him again. He promised that he'd be back over and over before he finally left.

 

“He didn't seem too nervous about that audition.” Hongbin mumbled to Sanghyuk.  
“I'll keep an eye out for something.” The younger man replied.


	5. up

The next day Hakyeon went to a train station and punched in the code for a locker that was indicated in his text message. Inside was a component for what he needed, a key card to a hotel and a ticket for a ferry.   
He looked up the location for the hotel and boarded the ferry. He landed in Zhuhai and found his hotel. Inside was another component he needed and several train tickets  
Apparently he needed to transfer at the border of Bangladesh and ride the train into Calcutta. For now he got a night in a ritzy hotel.   
He stepped out to buy food and found an underground market. He bought snacks and a few trinkets he thought Taekwoon would like.   
He really was head over heels for the man. He had a fleeting worry that he was falling too fast, but it passed quickly. He couldn't wait to get this over with and get back to the raven haired man.  
He took a picture of himself in front of the border to Macau and a few other interesting looking places. Like a fancy wall and a colour changing fountain.  
He kinda wished his phone worked in other countries so he could send him pictures and messages.  
The next day and a half was spent riding a train, first class sleeper to Bangladesh. He had to look in yet another train locker and this parcel not only had the last piece Hakyeon needed, but also had information on his target.  
He finally made it to Calcutta and got a small hotel room. He studied the papers on the train before he got there, the last leg being a slow steam train, and he set to assembling what he needed.

 

“Have you heard anything?” Sanghyuk asked. Hongbin shook his head.  
“Hyung looks so miserable.”

 

Hakyeon was waiting. He needed to make sure his target was in position before he could finish his job. He smirked, pushed a button and ducked into a really old looking bazaar.   
Someone covered him with henna tattoos and someone else gave him pretty necklaces. He took pictures with a group of lovely young ladies and turned down wedding proposals left and right. Once again, he bought trinkets he thought Taekwoon would like.  
All there was left was to double check the rubble and head home.

 

Taekwoon had a nightmare. He assumed, for the most part, that Leo had been keeping them away. All dreams really.   
He dreamt that he was in the bank he used to work at long ago. He was working late and someone ran past him, realised he was there and ran toward him, pushing him into an office before locking the door from the outside.  
He was trapped in the office before the building blew up.  
Taekwoon sat up with a shout. Hongbin burst in to see the raven haired man, pale and shaking.   
“It's ok, hyung. You're safe.” Hongbin hugged him.

 

Hakyeon finally got home. All of his food had spoiled. He hadn't expected to be gone for so long.   
He walked past Leo's club to go to the grocery store and paused when he saw the place teeming with investigators and yellow tape.   
He continued walking past before putting his phone to his ear and calling Leo. There was no answer. 

Hongbin had gotten Taekwoon to fall back asleep before Leo's phone rang. 

Hakyeon walked quickly to Taekwoon's house, hoping to get help in his search for the singer from Hongbin or Sanghyuk. Maybe even Taekwoon. He knocked on the door to Taekwoon's apartment and the door opened quickly.   
“Leo? What are you doing here? I've been trying to call you. Someone at your club died, but from the look of you, you might already know…” Leo looked down and cursed. His entire front was covered in blood and Hongbin pulled him into the kitchen, wetting a towel.  
“Why are you even up? This always happens when you do that.” Hongbin grumbled. Hakyeon watched the younger man cleaning the blood off of Leo's hands and face. He suddenly looked so young.  
“Hakyeon said there was a death at the club.” He said as if he was half asleep. Hakyeon had never heard him sound like this.  
“How long have you been back?” Sanghyuk asked. He did not sound happy.   
“Just got back this morning. Took a nap, realised my milk had spoiled, walked to the store. The club was crawling in investigators and when Leo didn't answer his phone, I thought I'd come here and ask for your help to find him. Where's Taekwoon?”  
“Not here.” Sanghyuk replied.  
“But he's ok?” He sounded hopeful.  
“We all thought you just up and left.”  
“I told him I had a dance… thing.”  
“You were gone for nearly two weeks.” Leo frowned, stepping out of the kitchen.  
“I didn't see any sort of rehearsals in the area.” Sanghyuk sounded accusatory.  
“I wasn't in the area.”  
“Where did you go? We were fucking worried about you.” Leo demanded. Hakyeon had never seen that kind of expression on his face before and never wanted to again.   
“My phone wasn't in a service area. I couldn't contact you.” Hakyeon paused and looked at Leo. “You never said, why are you here?”  
“I live here.”  
“Wait, does that mean Taekwoon is your other half?”  
“That would be correct, yes.” Leo sat down. He was looking pale even for himself.  
Hakyeon looked like he was contemplating sitting as well, but he turned and walked out the door.  
He made it home and sat against the inside of his door. He was numb. He thought he should probably cry, but he couldn't really bring himself to do it.


	6. kitten

_I hear you're back in town._  
Taekwoon's text message came.

Why didn't you tell me?  
Hakyeon replied

_Tell you what?_

That you're Fucking Leo. That's why you didn't want me in your room? He told me he had someone so I backed off. You said nothing. Why?

_I was scared_

Scared?

_I really like you. Leo really likes you. We don't want you to go away._

I can't do this. 

 

Any further replies Taekwoon could have made were lost when Hakyeon shut off his phone.   
“Fuck…” bubbled up from Hakyeon's throat. They'd only met a handful of times. Why was this affecting him so much?

A week later, Hakyeon had been locked in his apartment. He hadn't moved from his bed except to eat or pee.   
He woke up when Sanghyuk was standing over him, whacking him over the head over and over with a rolled up newspaper.   
“Christ, You're just asking for someone to come in and kill you.”  
“What?” Hakyeon whimpered, not quite awake yet.  
“Security is incredibly lax here. You're practically begging someone to kill you in your sleep.”  
“So what if I am? How did you get past my front door?  
“There are other ways in.” He raised an eyebrow, “Take a fucking shower and be happy it wasn't Bin that came to get you. He would have made you clean your house as well.”  
“Why do I need a shower?”  
“You smell like something died. Shave your fucking face and get something presentable on.” Hakyeon still didn't understand why he was being told to do this, but he complied.  
He really was having trouble waking up.

Soon he was being hustled into the back of a car and pushed into the back of Leo's club. Was it really that late at night?  
“Why am I here?” Hakyeon growled as he was flanked both by Hongbin and Sanghyuk.  
“Look at him.” Hongbin frowned as he pressed a drink into Hakyeon's hand.

Leo looked awful. He sounded as beautiful as he normally did, but on the rare occasions he stood still, he wobbled. He realised how it must have looked and moved around the stage.  
Hakyeon noticed he was singing harder than he did the last time he saw him. It hurt Hakyeon's heart to see him like this.   
He swallowed his drink quickly.  
“You think I don't feel bad enough? I can't stay if they aren't telling me the truth.”  
“Pot meet kettle…” Hongbin grumbled under his breath. To Hakyeon it sounded like he was in a tunnel.  
Hakyeon shook his head. “The Fuck did you put in my~” Sanghyuk caught him before he hit the ground.

Hongbin stuck around to watch Leo, but Sanghyuk drove Hakyeon to their apartment. He tied Hakyeon's arms awkwardly behind his back and tied his legs tightly together before cackling and putting a cute red bow around Hakyeon's neck. He left the unconscious man on Taekwoon's bed before closing the door.  
“How much did you put in his drink? He didn't even stir.” Sanghyuk wrapped his arms around Hongbin waist and kissed behind his ear.  
“He'll be fine.”

They took Leo home after the set and he started to undress as he walked to the door of his room. He froze for a moment, trying to make sense of what was on his bed before rushing in and starting to tear at the ropes.   
His first frantic thought was that Sanghyuk had killed Hakyeon, but the older man took a deep breath as soon as his arms were free and snuggled toward Leo's warmth.  
“Hakyeon… wake up.” He said softly.  
Hakyeon never moved. 

Leo stormed out of his room and into the kitchen.   
“You guys talking again?” Hongbin asked, looking up from his laptop.  
He paused just outside of the kitchen door. “What the hell did you do to him?” He growled before ducking in to get a bowl of water and a washcloth.  
“I just knocked him out, isn't he talking to you?”   
“I thought he was dead, you big idiot!”  
“Why?” Hongbin frowned.  
“For a while he didn't even look like he was breathing.”  
Hongbin followed Leo into his bedroom and checked Hakyeon.   
“Just taking a while to wear off. It hit him faster than most people too.”  
“If anything happens to him, I swear, Lee Hongbin…”

**\---**

Hakyeon groaned softly, noticing a weight on his chest. He opened his eyes and a familiar mop of raven hair greeted him.  
He softly ran his fingers through the thick, black hair, knowing he was too harsh, leaving like he did. He didn't like being away from Taekwoon.  
“Hi…” Almond eyes fluttered open.   
“Hi.” Hakyeon replied.   
“Did your roommates drug me?”  
“Yeah. Sorry. Sometimes they have dumb ways of resolving conflicts.”  
“Yeah…” He groaned, sitting up and rubbing his head.   
“They said it hit you faster than they've ever seen before.”   
He cleared his throat and licked the film off of the roof of his mouth.   
“How do you feel?” Taekwoon asked.   
“Hungover… My shoulders and my legs hurt…”  
“It was how Hyogi tied you up.” Taekwoon explained, staring at Hakyeon's throat. The bow had shifted a little while they slept. Hakyeon reached up and tugged on the end of the ribbon. He noticed the slightly disappointed look on Taekwoon's face. He brought Taekwoon’s hand to his neck and let him tug it off the rest of the way.   
Taekwoon gently traced the red line the ribbon left on Hakyeon's skin, pulling a purr from him.   
He stared at Hakyeon for a moment before there was a tiny nudge in the corner of his mind. It was Leo egging him on. Finally Taekwoon grabbed Hakyeon's cheeks and slammed their lips together. Hakyeon squeaked and it gave Taekwoon enough space to press his tongue past the soft lips. They both made throaty noises when their tongues touched and it encouraged them to keep going.   
Hakyeon rolled to his side and Taekwoon brought one of his legs up to the older man's hip.   
“They were both asleep the last time I loo…” Hongbin stopped talking and just stared at the couple who stared back from their awkward position.   
“So… you're doing ok then?” Hongbin asked. Hakyeon sat up and detached himself.  
“Please tell me you didn't use a near lethal dose of whatever that was that knocked me out.”  
“It should have been enough to make you comply with our request to get into the car…”  
“Was it beyond you to fucking ask?”  
“We didn't think you'd come along.”  
“I… might’ve… maybe. No. You're right.”  
“Wouldn't really have had to treat you like this if you didn't Fuck off for so long, hyung. Where exactly did you go?”  
“I told Leo. I had an audition.” Hakyeon scowled. “I thought you guys heard about it too.”  
“How was the weather in Calcutta, hyung?”   
Hakyeon stood up and clenched his fists. Hongbin's expression looked almost hopeful. Hopeful that Hakyeon would give him a reason to hit him, perhaps.  
“What's your favourite kind of IED, hyung?” Hongbin taunted, “Personally I'd go for one that looks like someone left the gas on or something.”  
Hakyeon ground his teeth and looked at Taekwoon.   
The younger man jerked back and looked at Hakyeon with an expression that he didn't want to read.   
He turned and stormed out of the building, pushing past Hongbin.  
“Uhh hyung. Not to alarm you or anything, but Hakyeon has a tail.”  
Taekwoon looked out the window. Seeing the men following him.  
“We have to help him!” Taekwoon's eyes were wide. “He's in trouble.”


	7. please

They got to Hakyeon's apartment and they heard the sound of metal on metal. It was Hakyeon against three large men. He had kicked one of his attackers through a door when another managed to land a strike to Hakyeon's chest with his knife.  
Hongbin slapped his hand over Taekwoon's mouth to stop him shouting for Hakyeon. Sanghyuk pulled a retractable nightstick from a holster on his belt and entered the fray. He heard Hakyeon hiss again as his right arm was cut.   
“You are just awful at hand to hand.” Sanghyuk said as he rushed past to knock the third man out again.  
“I wouldn't be if _SOMEONE_ hadn't drugged me and tied me up in a really uncomfortable position.” Hakyeon retorted. The blood dripping down his arm caused the knife to slip from his hand. He grabbed a nearby lamp and swung it hard enough to send a man flying.  
“Excuses excuses.” Sanghyuk said when both of their opponents finally fell.  
“Tie them up.” Hakyeon snarled, “I'm gonna find out why they're here.” He pulled open a hidden compartment in his nightstand, pulling out various sharp things.  
“They're after Leo.” Taekwoon said. “They always go after people that Leo seems to like, which is why we usually have to keep moving.”  
“So we find out who's doing this and I gut them like a Fucking fish.” Rage had completely transformed Hakyeon's angelic appearance.  
Taekwoon put his hand on Hakyeon's shoulder, causing him to hiss in pain. His face went back to normal as Taekwoon pulled his hand back to look at the blood on his fingers.   
He started tugging at Hakyeon's shirt, looking at the other two in worry.   
“Where is your first aid kit?” Sanghyuk asked.  
Hakyeon walked to the bathroom with the younger man on his heels.   
As soon as it was in his hands, Sanghyuk pushed Hakyeon to sit on the lid of the toilet as he cleaned off the wounds.   
“I’ve never seen them both agree on the same person.” Sanghyuk said as he pressed on the cut across Hakyeon's chest to stop the bleeding.   
“And i’ve never found people who aren't surprised I can survive a knife fight with three people while drugged.”  
“You've slipped up. After that it was pretty obvious, you carry yourself a little different and your reflexes are too sharp, so we kept an eye on you.”  
“So I see. Wise move.” Hakyeon sucked air through his teeth when Sanghyuk dug his thumb into the wound.   
“We also know your M.O is ballistics. I need to know if you were responsible for an explosion at a high profile bank in Daegu say… five years ago?”  
Hakyeon's eyes grew wide. “I… got my target. But there was an unintended casualty…” Hakyeon looked at his shaking hands, no longer registering the fact that Sanghyuk hadn't removed his thumb from the open wound.   
“What do you mean?” normally he would have added pressure, but Hakyeon was cooperating and had obviously stopped feeling it. Though he had started shaking slightly.  
“I had to make sure the target was in the building before it blew… in position for maximum bang. As I was running I saw… He was in a grey suit, looking like he was worried someone was about to catch him doing something. He wasn't supposed to be working late. Nobody else was supposed to be in the building. There wasn't any time so I locked him in an office, hoping it would withstand the blast. I'm sure he would have been safe if he wasn't by the door. The fire and force was supposed to barrel through the hall. Would knock the door off the hinges, but that was the safest place I could put him…” Hakyeon sighed brokenly “I went back to see if I could pull him from the rubble, but there was already a coroner on site. I wish I could have saved him…”  
Sanghyuk looked confused. “So your target's name wasn't Jung?” He started to clean and stitch the wound he made worse.  
“I think it was Kim. Definitely not Jung.” He groaned in pain. “Why?”  
“There was one casualty, not sure what his name was though. All this time we'd thought Leo was your target. He didn't die, obviously.”  
“Leo? But… My target's been eliminated… is that why mercs are after him? They're monitoring witness protection now?” Hakyeon flinched when the realisation hit him. “I nearly killed Leo?” He half shrieked.  
Sanghyuk finished patching him up and they walked into the living room to see Hongbin hit one of the mercenaries with the butt end of one of Hakyeon's knives and Taekwoon pacing nervously by the door.   
“Hyung, are you ok?” Taekwoon ran up and checked him for further injuries. Hongbin was about to stop him, but Sanghyuk raised a hand, telling him not to worry.  
Sanghyuk told them that he thought it would be safer if they all stayed at their apartment. Hakyeon nodded after a moment's hesitation.  
As Taekwoon helped Hakyeon pack, Sanghyuk explained everything to Hongbin.   
“Should we tell the office?” Sanghyuk asked softly.  
“Hell no. I like having a stable life like this.” Hongbin replied with a grin.


	8. come

They got to Taekwoon's apartment and it was late. “You didn't think this through well enough. Where will I sleep? The couch?”  
“You sleep in my room.” Taekwoon said timidly.  
“But… what about Leo?”  
“He won't mind, he likes you too.”  
Any further arguments were silenced by Taekwoon pulling Hakyeon into his room by the shirt and kissing him. He pulled Hakyeon to the bed and sat back, hoping the older man would follow suit. He didn't move, so Taekwoon looked up at him, blinked in a slow cat like way and quickly undid Hakyeon's pants.   
“But-”   
“Shut up. I've been waiting for weeks. I need you. Leo got you the first time he met you and it's not fair.” He stood and walked to the door, locking it. “No more distractions. No more roommates walking in and killing the mood.” He said as he pulled his own pants down, his shirt following soon after. He turned to see Hakyeon pulling his shirt off. Taekwoon gasped when he saw the bloody bandage on his back.   
“It's just a flesh wound.” Hakyeon chuckled as he turned around to face the younger man.   
“Fuck… you're more beautiful than Leo told me.”  
“...uh.” Hakyeon was trying to formulate a response, but Taekwoon pulled their lips together for a slow kiss. Their skin touching pulled soft gasps from each other and Taekwoon slunk down Hakyeon's body.   
He ran his fingers along defined muscles, being careful not to push too hard against the cut on his chest. The soft pressure against it pulled a desperate moan from Hakyeon.  
“I'm sorry! I didn't m-"  
“Fuck. Do that again… please.” As soon as he traced the outline of the bandage, Taekwoon found himself on his back with Hakyeon kissing him hungrily and grinding against him.   
Taekwoon gently ran his hand up Hakyeon's back to see if it did the same thing.   
He wasn't sure how much of Hakyeon's grinding and desperate biting at his throat he could take.   
“W- wai- wait!” Taekwoon tried to say. He turned awkwardly toward his nightstand and grabbed a small bottle. He pressed it into Hakyeon’s hand and kissed him softly.   
“Be gentle. It's been a long… long time.” Hakyeon stared in awe before kissing his way down Taekwoon's pale skin   
“You're sure no one will get mad at me for this?” He asked, gently nosing his way up Taekwoon's thigh, occasionally kissing and nipping at his skin.  
“I might get mad if you keep teasing me like this- Uhn.” Hakyeon gently pressed a finger in.  
Taekwoon panted as he gripped at the sheets.   
“You sure you've done this before?” Hakyeon asked. Taekwoon nodded. “You're so tight…”  
“Like I said, it's- oh been uh just like that.” Taekwoon groaned and arched, completely forgetting what he was about to say. “More…”  
Hakyeon licked a stripe up Taekwoon's cock before adding a finger.  
“I need you- p- please… hyung.” He spread his legs wider, one hand in his hair and the other was crossed over his stomach with his fingers digging into his side as if it would keep him from shattering.  
“I'm gonna see your pretty face as you let go. Once you're helpless. When it feels like too much. That's when.” Hakyeon purred against the base of Taekwoon's cock before nipping at the skin, licking his way up to the crown and sucking the tip past his lips.   
“Don't fight it.” Hakyeon said, curling his fingers and sucking a little harder.  
“Hyung- I can't- I can't…”   
Hakyeon pulled away again. His sugar sweet voice rang out. “Open your eyes Woonie, look at me.”  
“Hyung, I'm yes- yes, please hyung-” He finally opened his eyes with a small whine as Hakyeon added another finger.  
He watched, transfixed as Hakyeon bobbed his head, occasionally making a pleased noise whenever Taekwoon moaned. He made a different noise that rumbled in his throat. Taekwoon cried out as the growl rolled down to his toes and up his spine.  
“Open your eyes.” Hakyeon said again. When had he closed them? He noticed Hakyeon's other hand moving slowly as he coated himself with more than enough lube to prevent Taekwoon from being too uncomfortable.  
“D-does that feel good?”, He choked out the question. Taekwoon was sure Leo was making him say these things. He wouldn't say them on his own.  
“Mhm.” Hakyeon replied, taking a deep breath before sucking him far enough down to nudge his throat.  
“Fuck… so good, hyung AH! There! Move!”  
Instead of moving, Hakyeon sucked harder and Taekwoon arched with a sad little shout.   
“Hyung- hyung!” Hakyeon continued sucking and bobbing his head, moving his hand through Taekwoon's orgasm, only moving faster when the raven haired man could do little more than lay there and twitch.   
“Please- it's too much, hyung! I can't”  
Hakyeon licked his way up the younger man's body, leaving marks and bites until he was face to face with his lover.  
“What do you want?” Hakyeon moved his hand a tiny bit faster.  
“Hurry… Fuck me. I need you now.”  
“How do you want me to take you?”  
“Like this.” He panted, “I need to see you.” He spread his legs a little wider, “Now hyung.”  
Hakyeon couldn't resist the little whimper in his voice and rolled his hips a little closer. He teased a bit, nudging at him with the head of his cock and pulling away.   
“Please…” Taekwoon brushed his fingers against the bandage on Hakyeon's chest. Hakyeon involuntarily surged forward a little faster than he wanted, pulling a pained shout from the other man.   
Hakyeon kissed the tears from the corners of Taekwoon's eyes and there was a knock at the door.  
“You ok, Taekwoon?”  
“Fine. Don't worry.” He tried to sound as normal as he could. Hakyeon felt like being a jerk and pulled back a tiny bit before pushing in a little more as Taekwoon tried to speak.   
“Are you a screamer?” Hakyeon asked against his jaw as he slowly inched his way into the inviting warmth.   
“You'll- you'll have to find out, won't you?” Taekwoon’s attempt at a sultry voice was ruined when he moaned loudly as Hakyeon pushed a tiny bit farther.   
“You still doing ok?” Hakyeon asked, his voice shaking. Taekwoon nodded.  
“Don't stop. I … uh I can take mmmmore.”  
“You sure?”   
“Keep going.”  
Hakyeon rocked his hips and pulled out completely, hissing as he poured more, cold lube over himself. He pushed back in almost all the way, biting the inside of his lip.  
“So good- don't stop.” Taekwoon rolled his hips, trying to encourage him.  
They both gasped once their hips touched and Hakyeon pressed kisses to Taekwoon's chest as he held the younger man's hips still.   
“Mm it's been a while since I've met anyone who can take all of me.” Hakyeon sounded like he had been running laps. “And never,” He had to collect himself, “Never this tight.”  
“Move- I need to feel you.”   
Hakyeon pulled back and snapped his hips forward. Hands scrabbled for purchase. Lips and teeth were everywhere.   
Taekwoon made a noise. It began as a tiny keening and escalated into a full blown shriek of Hakyeon's name as Taekwoon released onto their stomachs.  
The younger man wrapped his legs around Hakyeon's waist and clutched at his back. The pain from his cut caused him to rock violently out of time before moaning and nibbling at Taekwoon's lower lip in an attempt to kiss him.   
Their slick skin cooled quickly as the friction died down and Hakyeon cleaned off their stomachs with a discarded piece of clothing. Desperate panting made way for tired yawns and soft exchanging of breaths. They kissed lazily until they fell asleep.


	9. back

A few hours later, Leo woke up feeling pleasantly sore. _‘Good boy’_ He thought to Taekwoon before rolling over on top of Hakyeon and kissing his neck.  
“Morning, sleepy head.” Leo hummed against the tan skin.   
“Hi…” Hakyeon gargled.   
“You are so precious when you wake up. I want to see what Taekwoon thinks when he wakes you up tomorrow morning.”  
“Where did he go?” Hakyeon pouted sleepily.  
Leo tapped the side of his head and frowned.  
“Didn't Taekwoon explain anything to you?”  
“Uh… no? What needs to be explained?”  
Leo shifted awkwardly for a moment. “Right! Taekwoon didn't take a shower last night.”  
“He could have told you that.”   
Leo took Hakyeon's hand and brought it behind him. He was still slick from the night before and Hakyeon pressed two fingertips into the other man, pulling a jarringly loud noise from Leo.  
“But it's my turn~” Leo whined, not actually pulling away.  
“Then do something.” Hakyeon dared, pressing his fingers farther in.  
“Mm that's nice…” Leo purred, his face tilting down as his eyes scrunched shut and his white hair fell into his face.  
“So… what didn't Taekwoon tell me? He's apparently very good at omitting information.” Hakyeon sat up to kiss Leo's ear.  
“Mm… Taekwoon's here…” He tapped his head again, “But he can't hear you…” He made a strange noise when Hakyeon pulled his fingers away and gripped his thighs.  
“What?” Leo rolled his eyes in mild annoyance.  
“When I said he was my other half. I literally meant MY other half.” Hakyeon looked confused, You know how Jekyll and Hyde are the same person?” Hakyeon nodded slowly. “Are you understanding yet?” Hakyeon shook his head slowly to the negative. Leo sat back on Hakyeon's thighs and sighed, “I had to wear so much makeup after you punched Taekwoon in the face… wouldn't have been able to go on stage otherwise.”  
Hakyeon delicately touched the area around Leo's eye.   
“Taekwoon said he enjoyed the date till then… and even after you hit him he said you were so sweet.” He leaned down and kissed Hakyeon almost reverently.  
“Why would you do that? I should brush my teeth! I must smell so- mmh" He shut up when Leo pinched one of his nipples.   
“Shush.” He dragged a noise from Hakyeon's lips, “Lemme enjoy this.” Hakyeon leaned up with his mouth open slightly and his tongue peeking past his lips. Their lips didn't contact, but Leo teased his tongue, coaxing it out for him to suck on.   
Hakyeon mewled when Leo traced a vein under his tongue with his own before their lips finally came together.   
Leo knelt between Hakyeon's legs and pulled him into his lap before leaning over him to continue kissing. He dug his thumbs into Hakyeon's hips, making him rock gently as Leo's kisses made him dizzy.   
Hakyeon made the most delighted noise when Leo gently wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock, slowly stroking him. It was barely enough pressure, but Leo wouldn't pull away long enough for him to ask for more.   
Maybe it was the kisses that wouldn't allow him to breathe properly, but every passing moment, every slow stroke felt more intense than the last until finally Hakyeon tensed up, taking a deep breath through his nose. His hips jerked and he whimpered, but the orgasm he was expecting never happened. Leo pulled his hand away. He never stopped kissing and Hakyeon's head was spinning. A few moments later, after his hips stilled, it started again.   
The gentle, slow strokes caused him to tingle all over. He tried not to tense, but something gave him away and the hand left again. This happened three or four times before suddenly he felt slick fingers tracing down the length of his cock leaving a cool trail between his legs.  
Not even Leo's kiss could muffle the noise Hakyeon made when the two fingers finally pressed in.   
He would have sobbed, given the chance when the teasing began again, this time with two, now three fingers slowly stretching him open.  
Hakyeon spread his legs as wide as he could, unable to rock his hips with Leo holding him at such an angle.   
He held desperately to Leo's shoulders, and Hakyeon swore he heard a tiny chuckle. His hand went away again while the fingers inside stopped moving. Leo held Hakyeon's hips still so he couldn't try anything either.  
Hakyeon made desperate mewling noises in his throat, trying futilely to rock his hips. As soon as his breathing slowed, Leo's hands moved again. Four fingers. He felt as if he would burst at any moment and both hands went away.  
Hakyeon gasped for air as Leo leaned back to watch the mess he'd made of the older man.  
His eyes were brimming with tears as he heaved for breath and with a wicked smile, Leo pushed all the way in.  
He kissed away the tears on Hakyeon's cheeks before pulling out and rolling Hakyeon over, pulling him to his knees.   
“Hold the pillow with both hands. Don't move them.” Hakyeon complied, shouting desperately into the bedding as Leo pushed in again and snapped his hips repeatedly.  
The pillow was making it hard to breathe, but he wasn't going to lift his head until he was close. He was being forced to the edge of a massive precipice and he knew it would be good when he was finally pushed over the edge.  
Leo brushed his fingers against the bandage on his back. Hakyeon lifted his head from the pillow and shrieked Leo's name before his orgasm hit him so hard he was sure he blacked out.  
Hakyeon finally opened his eyes again to feel Leo grip his hips and slam into him once, hard, before holding as still as he could. A melodic noise left his throat and the older man hummed in near harmony when he felt the release and Leo's muscles straining to hold still.   
He peppered kisses across Hakyeon's back, stopping on occasion to taste the salt on the honey coloured skin.   
Hakyeon groaned and stretched like a cat before scooting forward and turning over. He wrapped his legs around Leo before pulling him closer and wrapping his arms around the younger man.  
“Are you ok with the whole… me and Taekwoon thing?” An uncharacteristically timorous question from Leo.  
“I'm still not entirely sure I understand what you mean about it, to be perfectly honest.” Hakyeon replied before kissing the corner of Leo's mouth.


	10. to

**Five Years ago**  
“Hey, hyung.” Wonsik and Jaehwan said from their cubicles as Leo walked by.   
“Did you hear?” Jaehwan asked impishly.  
“Hear what?” Leo leaned against Jaehwan’s cubicle, resting his elbows on the top edge.  
“Gavin and Stacy,” Wonsik grinned.   
“In the janitor's closet.” Jaehwan added.  
“Behind Pam's back?” Leo tutted.  
“I think she was trying to get a raise.” Wonsik mumbled.  
“I thought she was trying not to get fired on account of the whole upper management thing.” Jaehwan said, confusion in his voice.  
“What upper management thing?” Leo asked.  
“It's just a rumour.” Jaehwan prairie dogged and looked around.  
“You didn't hear it from us.” Wonsik added.  
“But we might have overheard upper management contemplating job cuts.” Jaehwan whispered. “And plants around the office, looking out for who to fire.”  
“Hn,” Leo half snorted, “Speaking of job cuts and upper management, I need to get Mr. Kim to sign these.” He waved a small stack of papers.  
“You might have to wait a few minutes, Kim is playing loan shark again.” Jaehwan frowned in the direction of the man in question’s office door.   
There was a raised yet muffled voice and the thump of someone slamming their fist on the desk. It was an unofficial secret that Mr. Kim used ruthless methods to get people to agree to sign for loans, then he would jack up the interest rate and pocket the extra money.  
What was an actual secret was the fact that Leo was there to blow the whistle on him. He was the plant.  
It was some time later when a pale, weasley little man scuttered out, shaking like a leaf. As soon as he saw the other men he began to stomp away, grumbling to himself. By this point almost everyone in the office had clocked out, but Leo had to get the papers signed.   
Leo went to the door, knocked and announced himself as pleasantly as he could.  
“Leo. Excellent. I wanted to talk to you.” He said while signing the paperwork. “Or should I say Taekwoon?”  
“What?” Leo looked shaken. Nobody was supposed to know that name. “I'm not-”  
“This is such a prestigious company, it would be a real shame if the authorities caught wind that someone lied on their background check.” He smiled. It made Leo nauseous.  
“What do you want?” He paused for a moment, “Sir.”  
“There seems to be a snitch somewhere in the office. Find them. Bring them to me. All of this will be forgotten.”  
Leo knew he would keep holding this over his head if he didn't find hard evidence against his boss, and soon.  
“You may go.” He dismissed Leo and started counting money from a drawer in his desk.  
He had been in the office for at least an hour, scouring records. Everyone had gone home… except for the one man he hoped would have left early.   
He heard some shuffling from the office and a distressed shout. Leo got up and slowly made his way down the hall before he was startled by the door he had left earlier opening and a man running out.   
He was wearing a black baseball cap and a letter jacket with a lion on it. The man paused momentarily, looked, wide eyed, at Leo, looked at a door next to him, pushed Leo into that room and locked the door from the outside, barricading it with a chair before running out.  
Leo pounded on the door, rattling the handle for a few moments until a shockwave and incredible heat knocked him and the door back into the office.

 **A few days later**  
Leo woke to the sounds of blips and bleeps of hospital equipment.  
Everything was a blur.  
He felt like he was forgetting something.   
He heard the nurses talking to someone. It was like his hearing was going in and out.   
Something about not knowing if the patient was lucid or not. He might have suffered severe brain damage. Leo was tired of listening, so he went back to sleep.  
When he woke next, there was a man in a suit. He told Leo his name. He couldn't pronounce it so he just thought of the man as agent Smith.  
“The shock of everything seems to have turned your hair white.” Agent Smith said matter of factly.  
“What happened?” Leo asked.  
“We were hoping you could shed some light on the situation for us. First of all, what's your name?”  
Leo sat and stared at the man for a few moments before he blinked and his own face flashed before his eyes.  
“Uwugh- uh Leo. My name is Jung Leo.” The words bubbled out of his throat. He felt like he was going to be sick, but there was pretty much nothing in his stomach.  
“Good.” Agent Smith said. “Could you tell us what happened to you?”  
Leo shook his head to the negative and immediately regretted doing so when his stomach tensed and he heaved the non existent contents of his stomach onto his lap and agent Smith's suit.  
That was probably the only time Leo ever saw a facial expression on the other man.  
He pushed the button for the nurse who immediately threw a towel at agent Smith and went to clean up her patient.  
“I don't suppose he offered you any water did he?”   
Leo almost shook his head again, but just mumbled a soft ‘No’ instead.  
Agent Smith asked the nurse to watch him until he could change his suit. As soon as he was gone she went to get Leo some food. It was just soup and crackers, but it felt so good to have something in his stomach.  
“Do you think you can feed yourself?” She asked when she came back. It was only then did he take in the extent of his injuries. There was a bandage on his forehead, a sore spot on the back of his head as well. His left arm was in a sling, his right elbow was being held immobile with an air cast and he could see gauze wrapping it. There was a bandage around his left leg and a cast on his right.  
“No, I don't suppose I can.” He pouted.  
The nurse pulled up a chair and scooped up some broth, blowing on it before feeding it to Leo.  
By the time agent Smith returned, he was almost done eating.  
This nurse helped Leo most of the time he needed it. Agent Smith sat passively by… guarding.   
Time came and went until Leo was deemed well enough to leave the hospital.  
“Do you remember where you live or anything?”   
“Nope.” Leo replied. “Probably been gone so long my landlord thinks I'm dead anyway.”  
“Good point.” Agent Smith said.   
The nurse had taken it upon herself to buy Leo a week's worth of clothing. He quietly played with the piece of paper in his pocket that had her phone number on it as he followed agent Smith to the housing he had been given.  
The witness relocation program wanted to keep Leo safe until he had recovered his memory and could tell them who tried to kill him and why. Until that point, he would be given an allowance, food and housing.   
He saved his money and got a phone, immediately calling the nurse and asking when she was free.   
They dated for nearly a year.  
“What if I get my memory back and I'm married with a gaggle of kids?” He asked her. “You know how much I like kids.” He said, kissing her fingertips as they faced each other on a couch.  
“I guess maybe we could still be friends, kitten...” She sipped at a glass of wine. 

 

Agent Smith had backed off this once and allowed them to go on a proper date. Whoever was after Leo had followed them. Smith, who had been following them since they left the restaurant, called for backup just as Leo's would be assassins rushed in, grabbing Leo and his date.  
“She has nothing to do with this. Leave her alone.” Leo insisted. “Take me, just please… Let her go.”  
Leo learned quickly that agent Smith was terrible at hand to hand combat.  
Everything happened so quickly that Leo wasn't sure if it was agent Smith or the mercenary who stabbed his girlfriend in the chest.   
He hadn't realised that the arms holding him had suddenly gone slack. He just rushed to catch her before she hit the ground.  
“Don't… stay alone… find someone…” She closed her eyes and Leo let out a pained moan, a wail and a scream of her name before falling unconscious.

 

**\---**

 

Leo woke up in a new house with two unfamiliar men watching him.  
“Who are you?” Leo asked. He pulled his blanket closer to his chin as if it would protect him.  
“I'm Hongbin, he's Sanghyuk. Do you remember your name?”  
“Leo…” He swallowed thickly, “Where's-” He looked at the blankets, sitting up.  
“You were the only one who made it. The other two… We couldn't get there in time.” Sanghyuk frowned.  
Leo pulled the blanket over his head.  
“Can- can I have a little bit of time?” He murmured from under the bedding.  
“Yeah… We'll just be outside.” Hongbin said. As soon as Leo heard the door close, he screamed into his pillow and sobbed until he couldn't breathe.   
Hongbin checked on him sometime later.  
“You think you can eat?” He asked.  
“Don't feel like it, but I know I should.” Leo whispered, slowly getting up.   
Hongbin helped him to the kitchen.  
“So our cover story is that we're college roommates and we've moved in together. You passed out from too much drinking. That's why Hyogi had to carry you in last night.”  
“Last guy didn't have a cover story.”  
“Hn. He really was inept.” Sanghyuk said through a mouthful of cereal.  
“Don't be rude, Hyogi. Hurry up and eat. We're getting you new clothes so we can go out tonight.”  
Despite the fact that Leo was mourning, he and the other two men made fast friends and outwardly, his mood had brightened.   
One night, Leo had one too many drinks and they walked him home, sobbing about how much he missed his love. It was the only time he had broken down like that in front of them.  
When he got home his head dropped like he had fallen asleep. Sanghyuk had to carry him the rest of the way into the apartment. It almost seemed as if he was waiting for the door to close before he started moaning loudly.  
“Hyung? What's wrong?” Sanghyuk asked.  
Leo jerked so hard Sanghyuk almost dropped him. He put the older man on the couch just as he started seizing and crying out.   
Hongbin sat on Leo's lap, holding his hands down so he wouldn't flail and hurt himself.   
Through the chaos, nobody realised that Leo's hair had changed colours. He made a noise that sounded vaguely like a sneeze before Hongbin was covered in blood.  
“What the Fuck!” Sanghyuk shrieked. He ran to get a washcloth and started to clean off Hongbin's face. “Are you ok, hyung?”  
He grabbed the washcloth from Sanghyuk and cleaned Leo's face off.   
He opened his eyes with a loud gasp and tried to slink out from under Hongbin.  
“Hold still, Leo. You've got a bloody nose.”  
“My name's not Leo.” He said in a voice that sounded very little like it had ten minutes earlier.  
“What's your name then?” Hongbin paused for a moment before continuing to clean the blood from his face.  
“Taekwoon… Jung Taekwoon.” He froze when Sanghyuk picked up a lock of hair and brought his face closer to examine it.  
“Your hair is black…”  
“Yes?”   
“Hyung, should we tell the office about this?”  
“I don't think it would be a good idea.” Hongbin replied before looking back at Taekwoon. “I need to think about what needs to happen, but until I figure this out, you can't go outside.”  
“What's going on?”  
Hongbin explained what he knew to Taekwoon. While he was explaining, Sanghyuk had gone to the kitchen and gotten a clean washcloth for Hongbin's face. At some point Taekwoon had started watching how intently the youngest was cleaning Hongbin off.  
“Might be nice to work with your lover like this… is it?” Taekwoon asked without thinking.  
“Who?” Hongbin asked.  
“You two… or am I seeing something?”  
“I… what? But he doesn't like-”  
“Which one is my bedroom?” Taekwoon pointed at the three doors in the hallway.   
“Middle one…” Sanghyuk said softly, never taking his eyes from Hongbin.  
As soon as the door closed Sanghyuk grabbed Hongbin's face and kissed his lips as hard as he could. He let go of the older man's face and slowly backed away.  
“I… don't think we should tell anything about this to the office either.” He said to the older man.


	11. me

He slowly made his way to his room, leaving the door open in invitation. He waited a few minutes before he decided Hongbin wouldn't follow. He pulled his pants off and tossed them toward the hamper.   
He looked up in surprise when he heard them hit something that wasn't the wall above the basket.  
“Almost disappointed. I thought you seemed like the type to go commando.” Hongbin said softly.  
“Have to wash my pants less often if I wear underwear.”  
Hongbin stood at the edge of the bed looking confused for a moment before Sanghyuk undid his pants and pulled the denim down his slender legs.   
He stared up at Hongbin who was wearing a white wifebeater and grey boxer briefs for a moment before pulling him down and flipping them so Sanghyuk was on top.  
“Have you done this before?” Sanghyuk asked.  
“No…” Hongbin was embarrassed and his hand was shaking. He could never lie to Sanghyuk.  
The younger twisted their fingers together before leaning down to kiss him gently.   
“No getting around it, it's going to hurt.” He whispered. “Have you thought about that?”  
“Surely there has to be something enjoyable about it.”  
“Earth shattering.” Sanghyuk grinned. Hongbin rolled his hips, pulling a gasp from himself. He brought his head up to kiss Sanghyuk before he made anymore embarrassing noises.  
“Can we?” Hongbin asked nervously.  
“We'll see…” Sanghyuk rolled his hips back down before kissing the older man. Hongbin whined as they rolled against each other.   
His head rolled back and the younger man took advantage of his exposed neck, kissing and licking as he rolled his hips a little harder.  
Hongbin babbled Sanghyuk's name over and over, gasping sweetly every other time he managed to say his full name.  
“Please… I need… more… please, babe.”  
“Say that again…” Sanghyuk smiled, tugging at the wifebeater.  
“Please…”  
“No~ what did you just call me?”  
“Please, babe… need more…”  
Sanghyuk slunk down Hongbin's body and removed the last item of clothing from the older man's body. He sat back and stared.   
“You're fucking beautiful.” The reply was a confused noise when Sanghyuk leaned over to his night stand.  
“Just in case.” He smirked as he showed a small bottle and a condom.  
Hongbin would have asked further, but Sanghyuk slunk down and unceremoniously swallowed the entirety of his cock.  
“Oh- aaahnnn" Hongbin gripped the sheets and as Sanghyuk bobbed his head, Hongbin writhed on the bed, one hand shot up to grip the pillow by his head. “Hyuk- ah Fuck, holy Fuck.” Sanghyuk pulled away just as he started to trace Hongbin's entrance with a finger.  
“Gonna need you to relax, gorgeous.”   
He kissed Hongbin's hip as he pressed the tip of his finger into him.  
Hongbin was breathing rapidly, but he did his best to relax. He leaned against the pillow and spread his legs as far as he could. Sanghyuk rubbed circles in Hongbin's thigh with his thumb as he inched his finger in, eventually adding another finger.   
“Doing ok?” He asked, kissing the underside of Hongbin's jaw.   
“You said it was supposed to hurt… it's just… stretching.”   
Sanghyuk took one of Hongbin's hands and brought it down to the front of his boxers.   
“Feel that and tell me that's only going to feel like a stretch- oh Fuck that's nice…” Hongbin stroked in time with the now three fingers Sanghyuk was stretching him with.   
The younger man curled his fingers and Hongbin froze.   
“Do-” Hongbin swallowed harshly, “Do that again.”  
“What, this?” He pressed directly against his prostate.   
“That feels so Fucking GOOD," He growled.   
It took a moment for Sanghyuk to realise he was on his back with Hongbin trying to fit the head of his dick inside of himself.  
“No no no no wait.” He pushed the older man back a bit.  
“But-”   
“Breathe baby. Gimme a second. Maybe try stretching yourself while I do this.” Hongbin looked nervously at his lover.  
“M- myself?”  
“Yeah… just like I did for you. I won't be long.” He insisted as he pulled the condom out of the wrapper. Sanghyuk took Hongbin's hands and poured some lube over the older man's fingers before hissing as he slowly rolled the condom on himself.  
Hongbin looked nervously at Sanghyuk before reaching behind himself. He jerked when his finger grazed the sensitive rim, then he took a deep breath before slowly pressing two fingers in.   
“Oh…” A third finger, “Mm if- If you don't- ah! Don't hurry. I'm j-Just gonna come like this.” His hips jerked before Sanghyuk pushed Hongbin's hands out of the way and gripped his hips.   
“A couple things before we do this.” Hongbin struggled a little, “Pay attention, please.” Hongbin looked at him leaning forward with a hand on his chest for balance. “You're sure you want to do this? I mean this is kinda special, y’know?”  
“I do want this, Hyogi… in one meeting Taekwoon saw something I thought I was just imagining, but you're so important to me. I do want this.”  
“Go slowly and don't force it or else this will be our last time doing this, ok?”  
“I can't just do it like a band aid and just get it all over with?” Hongbin pouted.  
“I swear to god if you end up in the Fucking emergency room because you tore something while having sex with me, I'm never touching you again, understand?”  
“Got it. Anything else?”  
“Yeah… kiss me. This last thing is most important. It's just you. I only want you.”  
“Good.” Hongbin smiled, “I get jealous.” He leaned back, pushing the crown just past the ring of muscles and held very still.   
“Take your time, beautiful.” Sanghyuk growled between his teeth.   
Hongbin spread his legs a little wider and tilted his hips back. The younger man could feel him shaking.  
“Breathe, baby.”   
“I don't know if I can do it like this…” His face was red.   
“It's ok. Lay down.” He patted the bed. Hongbin rolled over.   
Sanghyuk coated his fingers with lube again, pressing two in and going for Hongbin's prostate.  
“Tell me when you're getting close ok?” He said, sucking softly at the head of Hongbin's cock.  
The older man moaned, twining his fingers through Sanghyuk's hair. It didn't take long.  
“Hyogi- close.”  
With one last kiss to the head of his cock, Sanghyuk licked his lips and pulled away in order to line himself up with Hongbin.  
Sanghyuk pushed in slowly, kissing away the tears and louder cries as he inched in.  
He gripped desperately at Sanghyuk's back before the younger man took one of Hongbin's hands and wrapped it around the length of his cock. Together they stroked until Sanghyuk managed to make their hips touch.   
“Gimme a minute, you're so tight I don't want to ruin this by blowing my load right away.”  
“Don't m-Move yet.” Sanghyuk lowered so his chest was pressed against Hongbin's and they kissed for some time.  
“You doing ok?” Sanghyuk asked when they parted for air a few moments later.   
“Move.” He breathed out.  
As soon as Sanghyuk started moving, Hongbin’s back bowed and his features scrunched up  
Sanghyuk slowed down. “Are you ok?”  
“Don't stop!” He wrapped his legs around Sanghyuk's waist and wheezed. “Harder!” Bubbled out of Hongbin's throat.   
“The neighbours are gonna hate us.” Sanghyuk grinned as the headboard slammed against the wall knocking plaster onto them. He paused long enough to adjust them so they were perpendicular to the headboard and his feet were on the floor.  
Hongbin clung to Sanghyuk's neck, completely lost in sensation.  
Sanghyuk used this new angle to slam into his lover as hard as he could. The bed groaned and skin slapped, Hongbin dug his nails in Sanghyuk's shoulder murmuring his name between air hissed through his teeth.  
“Hyogi- Sanghyuk hurry-” He growled once, sinking his teeth into Sanghyuk's shoulder before tensing and burying his face in Sanghyuk's collarbone, coming with a small whine as he curled in on himself.  
Hongbin didn't realise it was possible for Hyuk to go any faster and the feeling was so intense he felt like it might pull another orgasm out of him. Sanghyuk’s hands dragged down Hongbin's sides in order to grip his hips. Hongbin knew there was going to be a series of bruises there   
and then the younger man hit that spot.   
Hongbin saw sparks and made a noise that surprised both of them. His vision went white. All he could see was Sanghyuk, snarling as he snapped his hips into his prostate one last time before rolling gently, riding out the last of his orgasm.   
Sanghyuk opened his eyes as his hips finally stopped. Hongbin was trembling, his skin was a beautiful shade of pink.  
They were both heaving for breath and just as Sanghyuk leaned down to kiss Hongbin, the legs on the bed broke.  
They started to chuckle and it escalated into full out laughter.   
They finally calmed down and their skin began to cool.   
“You realise that you've set high standards that I'm gonna hold you to from now on, right?” Hongbin murmured as he traced the raw bite on Sanghyuk's shoulder. It would bruise, but it didn't break the skin.  
“Not like I'm gonna do all the work every time.” Sanghyuk replied with a grin, pulling away with a groan. Hongbin hissed. “We're also gonna wait a while before we do that again.”  
“Agreed.”

They stepped out to go to the bathroom and take a shower, Taekwoon was standing with his arms crossed like a disapproving parent.  
“I had to explain to the police that you weren't killing Hongbin in there.”  
“Were we that loud?” Sanghyuk grinned unapologetically.  
“I think we're getting a notice of eviction in the morning.”

And so the next day, they found a new apartment, there was higher security, thicker walls and most importantly, they lived in a corner apartment with nobody on the opposite side of their bedroom wall. They had no problem coming up with a deposit either. They were told that they could move in as soon as their credit check cleared.   
The next morning everyone woke late because they had been up all night, packing. A startled shout from Taekwoon's room woke Sanghyuk and Hongbin. They ran, half dressed, through his door in time to see Leo sitting up in a panic.  
“You're back to blond.” Sanghyuk said.   
“I'm always blond.” He replied, what happened?”  
“Taekwoon happened.” Hongbin said.  
“Who's Taekwoon?”

They moved into the new apartment, quickly finding out that Taekwoon and Leo had polar opposite in clothing taste. Most other things they could agree on.   
Leo also found a nightclub he could sing at on amateur night. For a short while, he could feel free. Time passed, Sanghyuk and Hongbin would hang back and not follow him everywhere all the time. Though they'd still stay nearby.  
One of these nights was when Leo met Hakyeon.

 

Hakyeon sat on the bed next to Leo, sniffling and trying not to cry.  
“Yeah, well at least I guess I ended up doing what she told me to do…”  
“Oh… that was sad, yeah, but you had to tell me about how noisy Hongbin was~ he kept sniffling until Leo kissed him.   
“Don't cry, I'm happy again.” Leo smiled softly. “Really I am. You've made me so happy.”  
“You barely know me.”  
“I'm still happiest when I'm with you.”


	12. boom

Hakyeon trotted down the stairs and out the front door. He waited for it to click shut before turning and walking away from the building. He turned another corner and was grabbed by the arm.  
Hakyeon wanted to see what they wanted so he played the scared victim.  
“What do you want? Don't hurt me!” He raised his hand in a defensive pose, catching a glimpse at his attacker.   
He was young. Really young. And just as the words ‘Give me all your money.’ were out of his mouth, the knife was out of his hands. Hakyeon pressed the blade to his throat, pinning him to the wall. The boy was shaking like a leaf.  
“Look, I don't normally give uplifting speeches or anything like that, But give this up now. If you're smart, you're gonna go back home and study your ass off. Have a good life, go traveling. Because you're a shitty criminal and you're throwing away your life like this. Understand?”  
The boy nodded rapidly. Hakyeon poked him with the tip of the blade. The boy keened.  
“Does it hurt? If you don't do what I told you, I will hurt you worse than you could possibly imagine.” He whispered darkly into the boy's ear.   
“Go home.” Hakyeon pushed him away.

Leo looked at his watch and frowned. He paced around the bar a few times before looking at his watch and frowning again.  
“I'm gonna go get some fresh air.” He said, ducking out the back to the alley.   
He texted Hakyeon.  
 _‘Something doesn't feel right. Please come soon.’_  
As soon as he pocketed his phone, someone covered his face with a damp rag.   
He hated the smell of chloroform…

**……………….**

Taekwoon groaned. He lifted his head to look around and bumped it on something rough and metal. He reached up to rub his head, but his arms wouldn't move from behind his back. Why did Leo put his phone in his front pocket.   
He could feel it ringing.  
More importantly, he could feel the car he was in slowing down.   
Were you supposed to pretend to be unconscious? Do you just quietly glare at your kidnappers?   
The all too familiar taste of blood crept down the back of his throat. It really probably shouldn't keep happening if he changed when he wasn't supposed to.   
The car came to a stop and a few moments later, the trunk opened. He tried to glare. Really he did, but the bright lights made him squint.   
“The Fuck did they do to y-" the man trying to pick the squirming Taekwoon up stopped speaking as he looked at the photo in his hand. “You dumb assholes, you got the wrong guy!”  
“Can I go now?” Taekwoon asked in a tiny voice.  
“Is he your brother?”  
“I don't have any brothers.” He replied. He shook his head trying to clear it. They always got woozy after they switched. He accidentally splattered blood everywhere.  
The man sputtered and wiped the blood off of his own face before roughly cleaning off Taekwoon's.  
Taekwoon let out a tiny sob at the rough treatment.  
“What now?” The man groaned.  
“My roommate doesn't do it so hard…” Taekwoon murmured.  
One of the other men around him snickered.  
Leo's phone rang before the large man could say anything else. The man fished the phone out of his front pocket and it said ‘hyung’  
“Hello?” The man said.  
“Who is this?” Hakyeon frowned at his phone.  
“We have your little brother. If you want him to be back home, safe and sound, you will give yourself up.”  
“Where do I go? Where is he?” Hakyeon looked at Hongbin and Sanghyuk who had gathered around the phone.  
“The big parking structure by the mall. Black 13. Midnight.” He hung up before Hakyeon could reply.  
He didn't call back.   
“Ok. I'm confused.” Sanghyuk finally said, looking at the phone.  
“What's there to be confused about?” Hakyeon asked, “Someone is obviously upset at me for something and want to trade me for Leo.”  
“Fuck, you're conceited.” Hongbin replied, “He wouldn't have known who was calling. Leo is too paranoid to put people's names in his phone. He thinks Leo was calling. I think he’s got Taekwoon now.”  
“We'll see who's right at midnight. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to my apartment to get some provisions.”

They rode in Hongbin's car and got to the parking spot a few minutes before midnight. Hakyeon sat on the trunk while the other two waited inside. Two men pulled up in a sleek looking car and stepped out.   
“Where is he?” The larger of the two asked.  
“Who?” Hakyeon replied.  
“We came for Leo.”  
Hakyeon frowned. Hongbin was right.  
“Where's Taekwoon?”  
There was a tense standoff for a moment before one of the men asked where Leo was again.  
“If we come back empty handed, the boss is gonna kill the guy we have. Probably us too, so come on, tell us where Leo is.” The smaller man implored.  
“If you don't tell me where Taekwoon is, I will kill both of you, slowly while my friends back there watch. They get off on watching me gut people like a fish.” Hakyeon said flatly. There was no amusement in his voice and the two in the car eyed each other uncomfortably. “So, what's it gonna be? You tell me where Taekwoon is, and you go work for someone else, or I have to find out the hard way and you get to watch as I show you what colour your liver is.”  
“Tiny little thing like you?” The larger man barked with laughter.  
“They didn't call me the butcher of Changwon for nothing.” Hakyeon sniffed indignantly, picking under his nails.  
“Cha Hakyeon died in an explosion, no way that's you.”  
“You have heard of me, I'm so delighted.” Hakyeon grinned and clapped happily before hopping into his feet. Hongbin glanced nervously at Sanghyuk while the younger looked up the butcher of Changwon on his phone.   
He stalked closer.  
“So, are you going to tell me where to find Taekwoon, or am I going to have to artistically splay your intestines across the wall?”  
The two men pulled out weapons. Hongbin and Sanghyuk were about to jump to his aid, but the smaller man fell face down. A few moments later, Hakyeon was sitting on the larger man's chest.   
“Do you want to save your friend? He only has minutes before the bloodloss is permanently damaging. Tell me where Taekwoon is. Tick tock.” The man hesitated and Hakyeon stabbed him in the left shoulder.   
“Your turn. I just nicked a major artery. Tell me.”  
He raised his dagger to stab the man's right shoulder.  
“Globex Corp annex! He's in the Globex Corp annex! Please no more!”  
“Good boy. Shall I help you get your friend into the car or will you let him bleed out here?”

They got to the building and parked around the corner.   
The interior of the lobby was white marble with gold veins there was a seating area and a security desk. Beyond that was a glass door that could only be opened by key card.   
Since the company operated around the world, the annex building dealt with Europe. They were reaching the tail end of the shift and employees were slowly filtering out.  
“I'm gonna find Taekwoon, you get people out if you see anyone else. Wait for us at the car unless I call for backup.” Hakyeon said before walking up to a security guard and punching him in the face. He took his key card and used it to get through the security gate.  
Sanghyuk looked at the unconscious man, then looked at Hongbin before grinning and pulling the fire alarm.  
Hakyeon ran past the few people rushing out of their offices as the sprinklers went off. One door remained closed and Hakyeon walked through.  
“Cha Hakyeon, I didn't expect to see you on the rescue squad, they paying you well?” The man sitting in the high backed office chair grinned. That was the voice on the phone. He took Leo.  
“I see your lackeys reported in. Where's Taekwoon?” He asked. His tone flat.  
“Where's Leo?” The man’s grin was sickening.  
“Where is he?”  
“How much are they paying you to play babysitter? I'll double it.”  
He never saw Hakyeon move, but he gulped loudly when a blade pressed against his throat.   
“Quadruple?”  
“You don't have the money. Where is he?”  
“Tick tock” The man grinned. His eyes widened when Hakyeon nearly cut his head off with one swipe.  
Hakyeon found a man who looked as if he knew what was going on just outside of the office he was just in. He pinned the man to the wall with his still dripping dagger to the man's throat.   
“Where's Taekwoon?”  
“Who?”  
“Leo. Where the hell is Leo?”  
“You'll never get to him in time.” The man grinned just before attempting to stab Hakyeon in the side. He only managed to dodge enough so his skin would just be nicked. He stabbed the man in the arm, pinning it to the wall. He took the man's knife and brought it up to his neck.   
“Tell me where he is.”  
“You sure you don't want to get an antidote for that?” The man asked, thinking he could talk until the poison knocked Hakyeon out and he could get away.  
“Fucking tell me.” Hakyeon spat.  
“Fifth floor. Back office.” Hakyeon slit the man's throat with his own blade.   
He took a step and wobbled.   
“Shit.” He mumbled. He dug through the man's pockets, finding the antidote and drinking it quickly. He always hated when an antidote took forever to kick in and had stupid side effects.   
He was woozy as Fuck but he had to keep going. Four more floors and possibly had to fight people on the way. He could do this. If only to get his lover out of this mess.   
He shook his head to clear his vision and kicked through the door to the fifth floor.   
Thank goodness for small mercies. Nobody was on that floor. He didn't think about why.   
He opened one door and found where the bomb was. He made sure to aim it so the shrapnel and most of the damage would go toward the window. He didn't have any of his tools with him to stop the bomb, but he could try to lessen the damage before stumbled to the next office.   
He found his lover sitting on a chair in the corner of the office. His wrists were zip tied together and his arms were attached to the chair.  
“Woon… need to go… bomb… hurry…” Hakyeon slurred his words.   
“Cut me free!” He said louder than normal.  
He used one of his knives to cut through the plastic digging into his lover's wrists.  
It was so hard. His hands were shaking badly. He looked like he was about to throw up.  
Taekwoon made to pick him up and Hakyeon pushed his hands away when he fell heavily to the floor. “Don't worry ‘bout me. Save y’r self.”  
“You come with me or I'm not going.” He replied, trying again.  
“Hurry…”  
Taekwoon carried Hakyeon in his arms for a few yards before deciding he was too heavy. He tried to walk him to the elevator and Hakyeon's long legs were tripping them up.   
“Boom…” Hakyeon mumbled. “All dead…”   
He pushed Hakyeon into an office down a side corridor and covered him as well as he could when he heard the blast. The last thing he felt was the heat wave.


	13. wake up

Leo woke up to the sound of people above him. Literally above him.  
“HELP!” He shouted. “Hyung, are you ok?” He whispered.  
Hakyeon groaned softly.  
“Don't worry baby, we'll get out.” Leo said.   
He waited for help for some time until he heard the rubble above him shift.  
“Help! We're here! Please! Hyung needs help!” He felt so out of breath, but he continued shouting until they were completely uncovered.  
The two men were lifted onto gurneys and the emergency crews asked Leo questions as he was rolled into an ambulance.  
“How is Hakyeon hyung?” He kept asking.  
“We'll see when we get into the hospital, sweetheart.” The EMT said as she stroked his forehead.   
He closed his eyes and felt someone wiping the side of his face.

 

 

Leo woke up with a slight groan.   
“Hyung! You're awake!” A strange, familiar voice cried into his shoulder. There was long black hair and a broad pair of shoulders. Long arms squeezed him and he made a pained noise.  
“Hyung, he's still broken.” Hongbin chided.  
“Right… sorry.” He sobbed before cupping Leo's cheeks and kissing his lips over and over. He stopped and pulled away when Leo didn’t respond to his kisses.  
“Kitten? Are you ok? Should I call the nurse?” Leo stared back at this man with a familiar face in confusion. “Bin… call the nurse. She always thinks I'm overreacting.” He sniffled.  
Hongbin left the room.   
Leo looked around, trying to figure out where he was.  
“Oh gods, Hakyeon! Is he ok?”  
“I… um… If- if you woke up, he will too. Right as rain, Kitten. Our sunshine will be ok too…” He grabbed Hakyeon's hand and sat heavily on the chair between the two beds. He left his other hand, palm up on the bed near Leo as an invitation. He didn't look at him. He stared at his feet, continuing to sniffle.   
He looked up in shock when Leo carefully pressed their palms together, looking like he was comparing the sizes of their awkwardly long palms and fingers.  
“Leo… do you remember me?” He asked softly. Leo shook his head to the negative. “Do you remember who was just in here?” He watched as Leo played with their fingers.  
“Hongbin… is Sanghyuk here too?”   
“He usually comes by later.” His breath hitched.  
Before Leo could ask more questions, a nurse sauntered in looking as if she was sick of being called followed by Hongbin. She looked surprised that it wasn't a false alarm this time. She asked the typical questions, shined lights in various orifices and started asking questions about dates.  
Leo was pretty sure almost five years had passed. It had barely been five weeks since the explosion at the bank.   
There had been three people in the office building and only two survived: Leo and Hakyeon. They found the older man protecting Leo behind an upturned desk.  
It was Leo's turn to sob this time.   
“I think I'll leave you in the capable hands of Taekwoon until the doctor finally shows up.” The nurse patted Leo on the shoulder.  
The nurse didn't notice, but Taekwoon did when Leo's eyes opened a little wider in confusion.  
“What's wrong, Kitten?”   
“When I was … out. I had two people living in my head. You and me… I think.”  
“You had dreams?”  
“A whole life.”  
“One where I couldn't kiss you or hold you…” Leo didn't know what to say so he just nodded.  
“You had hair like mine, but black.” Leo finally said.  
“I don't think I could pull off short hair.” He smiled sadly. Leo squeezed Taekwoon's hand, hoping to cheer him up a little.   
“You look tired, uh Woon. Maybe you should close your eyes for a bit.”  
Taekwoon nodded and rest his head on Leo's lap as Leo leaned back, glancing at Hongbin.  
“He only left your sides to change clothes. I had him convinced that you and Hakyeon didn't want to wake up to that smell.”  
Taekwoon snuffled as Leo slowly carded his fingers through long, black hair.  
He looked over at Hakyeon who never moved and sighed.   
“I'm happy you managed to wake up before your anniversary.” Hongbin smiled softly.  
“How long have we been together?” He asked.   
“This makes it… hmm five years?” He counted on his fingers.   
“I hope I can remember him before then.” Leo sighed softly. “You and Hyogi were my bodyguards when I was dreaming.” Leo smirked.  
“Did you need much guarding?”  
“Attempts on my life all the time.”  
They sat in awkward silence for some time, alternating between looking at Taekwoon and looking at Hakyeon before they heard someone running down the hall.  
Sanghyuk rushed in, panting and wide eyed.  
“Is he-” He stopped talking when he saw who was sitting up in the hospital bed. “Hyung!” He shouted, rushing to the bed and hugging him, not caring that Taekwoon was asleep in his lap.  
“Get your dick out of my face, Hyogi. I have no idea where that's been.” The muffled voice of Taekwoon came from beneath Sanghyuk. There was a tiny struggle until Taekwoon turned his face toward Leo and settled down again. He wrapped his arms around Leo's waist and mumbled ‘Mine’ against his stomach.  
He felt a warm fluttering in his chest at the possessive gesture.   
There was a knock on the door and Sanghyuk backed away from Leo.  
“You're awake, I see.” The voice of the doctor came from the door. Taekwoon felt Leo tense when she walked in.  
He knew that face. Fell in love with that voice, but it wasn't real. His brain had to have made her up. He had been so in love with her when he was dreaming.   
Maybe it was because he had heard her voice so often when he was first unconscious.  
“Hey Leo, how are you?” She asked walking across the room, paying attention to his eyes.  
“I've been better. I'm hungry.” He said after a brief pause.  
“Is something the matter?” The doctor checked on Hakyeon, making notes to give to the nurse later.  
“It seems I'm having difficulty remembering the person I was closest to before … this whole thing.” He said quickly, trying not to give anything away.  
“Well, hopefully this will pass. You haven't been awake long, maybe your brain is still trying to wake up.”  
Leo nodded, resting his hand on Taekwoon's head  
“We're going to have to wake your friend up so you can start your exercises for today.” She said gesturing toward Taekwoon.  
“Hey, it's time to wake up,” Leo said, not even noticing the fact that he was tracing the edge of Taekwoon's ear as he whispered.  
Taekwoon let out a tiny sob, but caught himself before he could worry Leo with it. It was a habit that Leo had before he was in a coma and it surprised him that he would still do that.  
“I'm awake, Kitten.” He whispered before sitting up and kissing Leo on the forehead.


	14. i miss you

It had been nearly a week, Taekwoon helped Leo as well as he could. Eventually the doctor suggested they go for a short walk outside.   
“The fresh air should be good for him.”  
“But… what if Hakyeon wakes up?” Leo asked.  
“I'll call you right away, hyung.” Sanghyuk said. “Go for a walk.”  
“We'll be back soon,” Taekwoon said, wheeling Leo outside.  
They got to a tree by a trail that pointed at a pond and Taekwoon stopped the wheelchair.   
“This is nice, isn't it?” He said, not really expecting an answer.  
“I know how it could be better…” Leo replied.  
“Yeah, but nothing can be done about that right now.” He sighed.  
“Sure it can, I'm sure the cafeteria has old bread we can throw to the ducks.” He grinned up at Taekwoon.  
The raven haired man knelt in front of Leo and cupped his cheeks.  
“How are you so cute, Kitten?” Leo shrugged before leaning forward and kissing Taekwoon's nose.  
“I want to sit by the pond.” Leo said softly.  
“I can't wheel you any closer.”  
“We can walk there.”  
“Are you sure you want to try?” Taekwoon asked.  
“Hold my hand.” Leo took a wobbly step, “I have to get better so I can take care of you and Hakyeon.” He took another step.   
“Don't push yourself too hard, Kitten.”  
Leo paused for a moment before taking a few more steps.  
“We can look at the pond from here for today, but tomorrow I want to get closer.”  
Taekwoon helped him sit on the soft grass.   
“This was a mistake, Woon.”  
“What's wrong?”  
“My hospital gown has untied in the back and now I have grass and dirt in my butt.”  
For the first time in over a month, Taekwoon let out a genuine laugh.

Despite protests, the doctor decided to move Leo out of the coma ward for rehabilitation.   
Taekwoon split his time between them, but it turned out nothing could get Leo back on his feet faster than being separated from his loved ones.

Taekwoon went to visit Leo in his room, but he wasn't there.  
“Excuse me,” He asked the nurse, “Which exercises was Leo taken to do?”  
“What are you talking about?” She asked. “Leo isn’t scheduled for any exercise until later this afternoon.”  
“Leo isn't in his room. Are you telling me you lost him?”  
Meanwhile Hongbin left Hakyeon's room to call Taekwoon.  
“Did you know Leo can walk without assistance?”  
“What?” Taekwoon asked.  
“He's currently wrapped around Hakyeon, talking to him about ducks for some reason.”  
“I'll be right there.”

Taekwoon got there and Hongbin was standing outside, staring in with his hand over his mouth.  
“What's wrong?” Taekwoon asked.  
Hongbin shushed him so he could hear the conversation inside.

“I don't like it there, hyung. They're keeping us away from each other and Taekwoon will get tired if he has to keep going from ward to ward.” He paused for a moment as if he hoped Hakyeon would answer. “He gets so little rest as it is…” He stopped talking and lifted his head to look behind himself.   
“Leo. You worried me. I was going to see you and they didn't even see you leave.” Taekwoon pouted.  
“Sorry… I had a dream.” He sat up. “So I went to look for you.”  
“Was it a good dream?” Taekwoon sat next to them.  
Leo sat in his lap, “I dreamt… It was a tickle fight.” He sighed. Taekwoon smiled softly. He loved tickling the older man. The noises he made still caused his heart to flutter after all these years.  
“Anything else, Kitten?”   
“I kissed you and kissed you until you were breathless. You looked so beautiful.” He whispered.  
Taekwoon had never lost a tickle fight, but if Leo was starting to remember things, he wasn't going to argue.  
“I miss kissing you.” Taekwoon whispered back.  
Leo leaned his head down and softly pressed their lips together. Taekwoon tilted his head up to press a little closer. They both stuck their tongues out at the same time and jerked slightly when they made contact.  
Leo backed away with a goofy grin and Taekwoon pulled him closer for a hug. He kissed Leo's temple and buried his face in white hair.   
“I think your hair got lighter.” He hummed.  
Leo’s only response was a hug and a small ‘hn’.

“Mr Jung,” Leo's new doctor said sternly, causing the two lightly dozing men to jerk in their seats, “You're not supposed to remove Leo from his ward.”  
“Leo showed up on his own.” Hongbin said from behind the scowling man.  
“Where is his wheelchair?”  
“I walked.” Leo stated, I didn't want Taekwoon to have to split his time up between us. He's exhausted enough as it is.”  
“How could you have walked? You could barely do squats.”  
“He's always been like that,” The raven haired man replied.  
“Well, come on. We're going back to your ward.”  
Leo shook his head to the negative.  
“I'm staying here. With Woon and hyung.” He clutched tightly to Taekwoon.  
“He's stubborn.”

Somehow Jung Leo got his way. He always did, Taekwoon smiled. Hongbin called Sanghyuk and told him to bring a comforter for him so he wouldn't have to deal with the thin hospital blanket.

“So… us four. We live together in the same apartment, right?” Leo asked as Taekwoon tucked him in.  
“You just bought us a house with the… job that exploded.” Taekwoon frowned at the thought of paperwork that was bound to follow all of this.  
“But. Hongbin and Hyuk don't seem too close. Aren't they having near constant, screaming sex?”  
Taekwoon stared at Leo with his mouth open. Out off the corner of his eye, he saw Hongbin teetering on his feet nervously and Sanghyuk clenching his fingers around the hem of his shirt.  
“Looks like someone needs to go home and talk some things out.” Leo gave his awkwardly cute smile as they walked away.


	15. i'm already there

The nurse was used to Taekwoon refusing to leave Leo's side and said goodnight before checking Hakyeon and closing the door.  
Taekwoon went to sit on his usual chair between seats before Leo grabbed his hand.  
“Come sleep over here. How long has it been since you slept on a real bed?” Leo tugged softly. The raven haired man went easily, resting his head against Leo's shoulder.   
“I wasn't going to ask until you were more comfortable with me, Kitten.”  
“You've been taking care of me for so long. I don't know what else I can do to show you how grateful I am.”  
“I couldn't- wouldn't leave you alone. Even if I wasn't afraid to leave you alone, I don't want to be without you-.” Taekwoon sniffled.  
Leo tilted Taekwoon's head up and kissed him. He licked along the seam of his lips, pressing forward when the dark haired man sighed. Taekwoon whimpered when he felt Leo's tongue circling his. He gasped when Leo reached under the hem of his shirt with one hand and tangled his other in long, black hair.  
They barely parted for air and Taekwoon looked at Leo like he was seeing him for the first time.  
“Something wrong?” He kissed Taekwoon quickly.  
“You never used to take control like this…” He leaned forward to kiss Leo, open mouthed.  
“Is it bad?” He hummed happily when Taekwoon nuzzled his throat.  
“Not at all. I can't wait to see how this plays out at home.” He purred into Leo's ear.  
Leo covered Taekwoon's mouth for a moment listening to a nurse talk to another person as she walked past the door. When she was far enough away, Leo rolled them so he was laying on top of Taekwoon.  
He didn't say anything beyond ‘shh' before slinking down Taekwoon's lithe body and stopping at Taekwoon's waistband.   
Leo kissed just below his belly button, tracing the lines of the rapidly hardening flesh feeling the length of it with his palm.  
The man above him sucked air in through his teeth as he looked down.  
“Is this ok?” He asked from under the sheets. Taekwoon nodded once. “Stay quiet, ok?” He nodded again, biting his lip as the blond undid his pants.   
He pulled Taekwoon's pants and underwear down far enough to expose his cock and slowly wrapped his fingers around him just below the crown.   
“Hyung…” Taekwoon sighed softly. Leo dragged his fingers toward the base and back up again. Taekwoon squeaked, shoving the hem of his shirt between his teeth and clutched at the sheets below himself.   
He saw Leo grin as his eyes fluttered shut. It caught him by surprise when the blond breathed against the head of his cock.   
“Oh-” Taekwoon squeaked as Leo lapped at a drop of precome, continuing to lick as if he was savoring the taste.  
It almost felt as if Taekwoon had lost the air in his lungs as Leo sucked more and more of him into his mouth.   
He felt Leo's nose brush against the soft patch of curls and growled.   
“Mmh oh Kitten… So good, baby…” Leo sucked a little harder and nodded his head a little faster, making Taekwoon whimper.  
Leo took Taekwoon's hand and put it on the back of his neck, letting Taekwoon control the speed he bobbed his head.  
“Kitten~ I don't know how long I can hold out for-”  
He stopped speaking when he saw Leo's face and felt the blond hum in the back of his throat.  
“If- oh so close…” He groaned. “Nnnh, Kitten~ I'm- oh- I love you. I love you I love you-” He sobbed, tugging at Leo's shirt. “Come up here, baby.” Leo finally stopped cleaning the oversensitive appendage with his tongue and slid back up.  
“You ok?” Leo asked, stroking long black hair with the backs of his fingers.   
Taekwoon nodded slowly, lazily kissing his lover. His hands drifted lower and under the waistband of Leo's new pants the hospital gave him.   
“You don't have to-uhn~” He groaned, and his eyes rolled back as Taekwoon traced a vein with a fingernail and circled the crown. Leo kissed Taekwoon to muffle the tiny whimpers he made, clutching desperately to the front of the dark haired man's shirt.  
“Woonie… don't think I'm gonna last-Fuck!” He grunted as he bit down onto the fabric of Taekwoon's shirt.  
“Are you close?” Taekwoon's voice held a teasing edge to it.  
Leo whined in reply.   
“Are you ready to come for me, Kitten? Make those delicious noises that let me know you're enjoying yourself?”  
“Leo couldn't help the tiny noises pouring out of his mouth. He kept them as quiet as he could, but Taekwoon still heard them.  
“Woonie- Taekwoonie!” He muffled his groans by kissing him until he was shaking.  
There was a brief moment where Leo collapsed against Taekwoon's side before the raven haired man got up to grab a washcloth.   
“That was surprising, Kitten.”  
“I don't hear you complaining though.”  
“Not when you're that good.”  
Taekwoon was smiling so hard by the time they drifted off to sleep that night that his cheeks were sore.


	16. the story of three

A week later, the doctor declared Leo well enough to check out and he signed papers, but the doctor said they would leave the bed for them seeing as they didn't want to leave Hakyeon's side.   
“Here are your personal items, you should make sure they're all accounted for.” The nurse grinned before walking away. Taekwoon had gone home to shower, change and bring Leo a clean set of clothes.   
He sat on the edge of his bed, putting his bracelets on. He paused when he saw a ring at the bottom of the bag.   
He tried it on several fingers before realising that he had a bit of a tan on his left ring finger that matched.  
The familiar weight triggered another memory. Taekwoon looked so beautiful in the white suit, his hair contrasting with his clothes. The younger man slipped the ring onto his finger and the officiant gave them the ok to kiss.   
Taekwoon tapped Leo on the shoulder and when he didn't respond, he looked to see silent tears falling down his cheeks.  
“Kitten?” He cupped Leo's face again. “What's wrong?”  
“Why didn't you tell me?” He asked, looking at his ring, “How long have we been married?”  
“Five years. I wanted you to remember on your own. Maybe see if you might fall in love with me again… I'm an idiot, I know. I'm sorry, Kitten.”

“So. How does Hakyeon actually play into this?”  
“He's our boyfriend. Pretty recent development actually.”  
Leo gave him a quizzical look.  
“You met him at the bookstore and I met him at the library.   
**\---  
Two months ago**

“Hyung? What's wrong?” Taekwoon asked, noticing his husband has been a bit withdrawn.  
“I… feel like such a horrible person.” He mumbled.  
“Why, love?”  
“You know I love you more than anything, right?” Taekwoon kept trying to smile, but he felt all of the blood leave his face.  
“Mhm…” He drawled, trying not to jump to conclusions.   
“I'd never felt butterflies in my stomach before I met you,” He twined long fingers between his own. “But…” Leo took a deep breath, “Yesterday, when I went to the bookstore. I was talking to a guy…” His face scrunched up like it was painful confessing this. “The butterflies… I hadn't ever felt them like this for anyone else but you…” He pouted.  
Taekwoon waited for a moment, seeing if Leo would continue.  
“That's all you did?” The younger man asked, “talk?” Leo nodded sullenly. He pulled out his phone and showed Taekwoon a picture of the man he took while hiding around a corner.  
Taekwoon laughed and cupped Leo's face, pressing tiny kisses to the flushed cheeks.  
“This explains so much,” He chuckled.  
Leo looked at him in confusion.  
“I went to the library today and this guy,” He pointed at the picture on Leo's phone, “Is talking to me as if we're the best of friends.”  
“Sounds right.”  
“He is pretty, I'll give you that… Hn” Taekwoon's eyebrows furrowed, “First time we've ever agreed on someone.”  
Leo nodded, but looked confused for a moment. He could see wheels turning in his husband's head and he knew the idea would either be brilliant or absolutely terrible.  
“What are your thoughts on getting a boyfriend?”  
“What?” Leo looked vaguely panicked, “We're not-”  
Taekwoon realised that the other man thought he wanted to break up.  
“No, Kitten, I mean you and me will always be together, but maybe we could try… I dunno. Unless you think there would be a problem, But I was thinking ‘What if this was a missed opportunity to be even happier?’ I mean if this makes things weird between us, we'll have to leave him out, but-” His nervous rambling was cut off by Leo kissing him.   
“If we see him again, we'll talk to him together.”  
Taekwoon nodded. “But... only … him and me, ok?” They decided on some rules and went to bed in a tangled heap.

 

A few nights later and amateur night at the bar rolled around.   
“I found him.” Taekwoon said. “I'll be back before your set.” Leo nodded with a frown.  
“You'd better. And next time, I'm watching.” The darker haired man kissed Leo and nodded.

Taekwoon came back just as Leo's set started and he couldn't wait to tell the younger man about the fact that the bar wanted to hire him to sing for them. That would have to wait for later.  
He watched his husband walk to the back to his usual seat with Sanghyuk and Hongbin, so he focused most of his flirting on the man in the front that had captured their attention.


	17. date night

“I don't know why Hakyeon was at your office, But I think he was going to ask you to dinner.”  
Leo shook his head.   
“I don't think he was actually a dancer. And I’m pretty sure that’s not why he was there.”  
“What?”  
“He has way too much money to be an out of work dancer, love.”  
“Trust fund baby?” He was trying to give Hakyeon the benefit of a doubt.   
“We'll ask him when he wakes up.”

Hongbin came in holding hands with Sanghyuk.  
“What are you two waiting for?” Hongbin asked, “Get going, we'll watch him while you're out.”  
“Where are we going?” Leo put on a cardigan as Taekwoon led him out.   
They went to a tall building and rode the elevator to the sixth floor.   
They switched out their shoes and washed their hands before going into the shop properly.   
“Find someplace comfortable to sit, I'll be back.” It took a moment for Leo to find a seat, but he found a large cushion big enough for the both of them to sit on. A few moments passed before a tiny cat with stumpy legs plopped itself into Leo's lap.

 **He remembered**  
He showed up to that cat cafe eager to catch up with a friend he hadn't seen since middle school. He got a call.  
Sorry Leo, I can't make it. I have another friend who is also there. Can you tell him? I can't get a hold of Taekwoon.  
He tapped everyone on the shoulder asking if they were Taekwoon until he got to the last person. He sat down on the cushion next to him and stared for a moment.  
He hadn't looked up yet.  
“Taekwoon?”  
“Mhm?” He was checking his phone.  
“He says he can't make it.”  
“Why am I not surprised?” He finally looked up from his phone and halted mid sentence. “S-seems his taste in guys never changed.”

He was brought back to the present by someone waving his hand in Leo's face. He started when a familiar face was up close.  
“Leo! You're ok?” Jaehwan said loudly.  
“We were so worried. They wouldn't let us in to see you.” Wonsik said.  
“We arranged for flowers to be sent to your hospital room. Did you get them?” Jaehwan asked.  
“They were lovely.” Taekwoon said from behind them. He was holding two drinks. “Shame he wasn't awake to see them.”  
“Who are you?” Wonsik asked Taekwoon. “His brother?”   
“He's Taekwoon. My husband. I met him here.” Leo grinned.   
“I knew you were a bit of a narcissist, but come on.” Wonsik said to Leo.  
“You sure you're not twins?” Jaehwan asked.  
“No relation.” Taekwoon said. “We checked because people kept teasing us about it… and they wouldn't let us get married for some reason without a DNA test.”  
He handed Leo an ice latte before squeezing in and sitting on the cushion by him.  
“Did you guys get transferred to another office?”  
Leo asked.  
“We did, but there's a gigantic cluster Fuck of confusion going on, so we're on paid vacation for now.”  
“I still need to figure out what's going on about work…” Leo mumbled into his drink.  
“You're getting everything paid for, and you're recuperating.” Taekwoon said with a stern face saying they'd discuss this later.

They parted ways and they decided to walk back to the hospital.  
“You remembered how we met?”  
“I'm starting to remember a bunch of things. Like that time we snuck into the theatre at our university to make out. Someone came in and we hid. When they left it was really dark, but we wanted to keep kissing anyway.”  
“I thought the kiss was a little wetter than normal" Taekwoon chuckled.  
“Turns out when we ducked, you hit my face and I got a bloody nose.”  
“I love you so much.” Taekwoon had tears in the corners of his eyes. Leo grinned. His eyes formed into little half moons.  
They got to the hospital room and a man they didn't recognise was about to inject something into Hakyeon's IV  
Hongbin was unconscious on the floor and Sanghyuk was nowhere to be seen.   
Taekwoon pulled the IV out of Hakyeon's arm before the blue liquid could reach him and Leo punched the man.   
Taekwoon pushed the nurse button before leaping to help Leo.   
The man had a collapsible nightstick and managed to hit Leo in the back of the head. Leo was lying on the ground. There was a dark puddle slowly growing around him.  
“LEO!” Taekwoon shouted. He was pushed back and bumped Hakyeon's IV stand. He fell back against the older man and braced for the impact of the nightstick.   
Instead he heard a truncated noise of pain and the man fell to the ground.   
Taekwoon dropped his arms and looked around. Hakyeon still had his arm extended from throwing something at the man and hitting him in the throat.  
“You ok, Woonie?” Hakyeon asked. Taekwoon nodded, but his eyes widened.  
“LEO!” He rushed to his husband and slipped on the blood on the floor, hitting his knees hard. “Call for the nurse!” Taekwoon sobbed, he felt Leo's pulse and sighed.   
A sob of relief bubbled out when Leo opened his eyes and smiled at him. Hakyeon stumbled behind them.  
“Jagi… Hyung is awake.” He rasped. “Fuck, my head hurts.”  
“You did just get brained with a baton.” Taekwoon said.   
Hakyeon pulled the feeding tube out of his nose and waddled to the door. “Where is everyone?” He shouted as loud as his unused vocal cords would allow. “Why isn't anyone coming to help?”  
He finally leaned against the door frame. There was a tray sitting by the door and Hakyeon threw it as hard as he could at some IV stands. He made as much noise as possible until one or two nurses stuck their heads out of the nursing station. “Took you long enough. Fuck. Get a doctor. We have an emergency!” He shouted at them before stomping back into his room.  
“There's two of you.” Hakyeon finally said as he sat on the floor and leaned heavily against Taekwoon.  
“Did I share a body with Leo in your dream too?”   
Hakyeon nodded.   
“To be honest, I wasn't entirely sure there really were two of you before my coma either.”  
“I feel nauseous.” Leo mumbled.   
“That's the concussion. Feel free to throw up. The nurses are taking their sweet time.”  
“Watch him,” Taekwoon said, maybe you could check Hongbin over and look in the bathroom for Hyogi, I'm going to get someone.”  
Taekwoon was right Sanghyuk was wedged uncomfortably in the shower stall. His forearms were bruised and he had a streak of blood going down the side of his head.  
Hakyeon managed to pull him straight and turn him on his side.   
“You'll be ok, Hyogi.” He mumbled when the younger man groaned.  
Next he made his way to Hongbin. The younger man sat up abruptly with a snarl.  
“Where is he? Imma rip his fucking head off.”  
“Calm down, Bin. He's been taken care of. Help me get Hyogi out here.”   
Hongbin tried to stand up, but he only managed to get on his hand and knees before his stomach rebelled.   
“You know what? I think he'll be ok there.” Hakyeon said before scooting toward Leo.  
“What are we gonna tell the cops?” Leo asked, looking at the corpse next to himself.  
“He did it.” Hongbin said softly, gesturing toward the dead man. He didn't want to get up, but he didn't want to be that close to the puddle of vomit on the floor so he rolled toward the two men.  
“Obviously you were the target in the explosion, hyung, and he found out you survived so he came to finish the job.”  
“Not like anyone could contest that or say that the explosion was my fault.” Hakyeon smirked. He grabbed Leo's hand and twined their fingers together, waiting for Taekwoon.   
“You were just there to pick me up after work to take me to dinner, like Woonie said…”  
A few moments passed before Sanghyuk crawled out and landed heavily on top of Hongbin.  
“You're ok…” He sighed in relief before letting his eyes close slowly. “You're all ok.”  
The four men were on the floor, waiting. Taekwoon got back before the doctors and stopped at the door. Four of his most important people were laying on the floor silently until Taekwoon sobbed, thinking the worst had happened.  
Hakyeon lifted his head and nudged Leo, waking the other two who looked bleary eyed at him.  
He slid through the mess on the floor hugging them all when he came to a stop.


	18. super smutty raunchy raunchy epilogue of ... smutty... ness

It was less than a week before Hakyeon got the ok to go home.   
He moved in with the others, Taekwoon insisted it was a safety measure.   
Once everyone had settled in and Hongbin pulled Sanghyuk up to bed, Hakyeon was in the kitchen, drinking a bottle of banana milk, leaning against the refrigerator.  
“Hey hyung, Taekwoon wants to have a discussion.”  
Hakyeon took one last, long draw from his bottle of milk and threw the bottle in the recycling bin.  
He took Leo's hand and let the younger man pull him to the master bedroom.  
“Hi.” Hakyeon said softly.  
“Have a seat. Before we can seriously pursue a relationship with you, we need you to be completely honest with us.” Hakyeon sat on the edge of the bed.  
“Ask me anything.” The eldest replied.  
“Why were you in the bank? I was pretty sure you didn't know where Leo worked.”  
“I didn't. I'm just happy I found him before the explosion and the desk held up. My bombs are no joke.”  
“Are we in danger?” Leo asked, squeezing Taekwoon's hand.  
“No. I quit. They can't do anything to me without implicating themselves and I'm not taking any more jobs. I'm done.”  
The two identical men looked at each other before Taekwoon spoke again.  
“You're going to have to make amends for causing us so much trouble.”   
“Of course, anything.”  
It was a testament to how relaxed he was around these two men when he was caught completely by surprise and pinned to the bed by Leo.  
“What- eeeeeee" He squealed when Taekwoon started tickling him. “I'm sorry I'm sorry!” He shrieked.  
“Shut him up, Kitten.” Taekwoon said, pushing Hakyeon's shirt up to his armpits.   
Leo leaned down and kissed the older man. Hakyeon moaned into the kiss when Taekwoon nipped at his side. The raven haired man pulled Leo up to kiss him as he threw a leg over Hakyeon's waist and ground down.   
Hakyeon whimpered at the friction, growing hard faster than he could ever remember doing so.  
The brunet was sure the two younger men could communicate telepathically when he saw them stare at each other and Taekwoon nodded before Hakyeon's pants vanished.  
The complaint about the sudden draft lodged in his throat when Leo licked a stripe up his cock circling the crown with his tongue before rolling a condom onto him and covering him in lube.  
Again, anything he could have said was snatched from his throat as the younger man slid all the way down in one smooth movement and rocked his hips to get used to the feeling of being so full.  
“He's so long, jagi” He leaned back slightly against Taekwoon who was sitting on Hakyeon's legs.  
“Does it feel good, Kitten? Do you think we should keep him around?” He ran his hand up Leo's thighs, spreading them and driving Hakyeon deeper.   
“Nnh Depends if hyung can keep up with us, but I'm leaning toward yes and we've only just started.”   
Taekwoon pushed Leo's hips down a little farther as he ran a hand along the soft skin of his stomach.  
“Where is he, Kitten? I want to feel.”  
Leo pressed his palm against Taekwoon's hand just below his belly button.  
Hakyeon mewled when Leo rolled his hips back a little. Taekwoon pressed a little harder against Leo's stomach and Hakyeon let out a harsh breath.  
Taekwoon gently traced up Leo's sides, pausing to press against a nipple before pulling the blond's hands to clasp behind Taekwoon's neck.  
“Isn't our Kitten beautiful?” He asked.  
“So fucking beautiful…” Hakyeon breathed, finally coming to his senses enough to trace circles in Leo's inner thighs with his thumbs.   
Taekwoon left sucking kisses behind Leo's left ear. The blond whimpered as Taekwoon traced a finger down Leo's centerline, pressing a little harder over the spot he knew Hakyeon was nestled inside and traced up the vein on the underside of Leo's as of yet untouched cock. He jerked at the initial contact. Hakyeon whined when Leo clenched. He had been captivated by the path of the finger that suddenly dragged through Leo's slit that it caught him by surprise.   
A noise slipped through Leo's open mouth and he purred when he watched as Taekwoon press that finger against Hakyeon's lips.  
“I think I'm going to have to watch him suck your dick before I decide whether I forgive him or not.” Leo groaned at the sight.  
Hakyeon traced the skin where they were joined and Leo made a beautiful noise.   
“You gonna ride me, gorgeous?” Hakyeon asked.  
Taekwoon gripped Leo's hips and slowly pulled him up and down.   
“Slow.” Taekwoon instructed softly, moving away from his lovers to watch for a moment. "Make it look good for me."  
Leo leaned back, making a show of his deliberate movements and the tiny snap his hips made once he lowered again.   
He pushed up most of the way, paused, leaned back and rotated his hips a few times.   
There was a brief moment where Leo froze. Hakyeon was pressed just in the right way and Leo stayed there, only rotating his hips faster and faster, crying out louder and louder.  
Taekwoon leaned down, pressing open mouthed kisses lower and lower before quickly sucking Leo to the base of his cock. The blond jerked awkwardly, not sure what he wanted more of before starting to snap his hips again.  
Leo was letting out a tiny shout with every time he moved his hips. He carded his fingers through long black hair that tickled his thighs.   
“Baby…” was all the warning he could give before filling Taekwoon's mouth.  
Taekwoon felt Leo start to tense and pushed him all the way down onto Hakyeon.  
“Fuck.” The eldest drawled.  
Taekwoon quickly kissed the brunet, leaving a white trail between them as he pulled away far enough for Leo to see.   
“Mmph.” Leo groaned as he watched them kiss. Their tongues peeked out and pressed against each other as they kissed for Leo's enjoyment.   
Hakyeon whimpered as Leo climbed off. He took the condom with him as he scooted down Hakyeon's legs.  
The elder man had no idea where the bottle of lube came from, but he found he didn't care when he had three of Leo's fingers stretching him.   
“Mm you're so easy for us, hyung.”  
“B-because I can't wait. I need it so bad- please.”  
Leo crooked his fingers and Hakyeon’s speech dissolved into the words 'need' and 'please' over and over.  
Taekwoon nodded and Leo moved to hold Hakyeon's hands over his head.  
“Don't worry, Kitten, he'll behave himself and keep his hands there. You can hold his legs apart for me. Make sure he's nice and open so there's no distractions.” He smirked.  
Leo scooted so Hakyeon could rest his head on his lap and hold around his waist as he leaned forward.   
At first he held on just below Hakyeon's knees but his hands dragged farther up his thighs, spreading him more and leaving tiny moon shaped indents in the tan skin.   
Hakyeon was confused when the hands left him. He started and yelped when he felt the cold drizzle of lube and Leo's slick fingers tracing the sensitive rim.   
The stretch when Taekwoon finally pressed in was more than pleasant.  
“So perfect…” Hakyeon groaned as his back arched so hard that he was easily able to kiss Leo's stomach.  
“Hmm… I almost want to see if you can actually suck Leo off from this angle. Are you up for one more, Kitten? We can make a game of it. I'll let him rest if he can get you to come before me.”  
“Do you think you can do it, hyung?” Leo asked.  
“Mmm Fuck yes please.”  
“I'm wound up pretty tight, hyung, if you can't, Leo is gonna Fuck you until he's happy.”   
Hakyeon clenched around Taekwoon before sticking his tongue out to lick at Leo's salty skin.  
Hakyeon was pulled up to his knees in a back bend as both men snapped their hips into him.   
The eldest was wound so tight, just waiting for the right spark.  
Taekwoon added a snap to his hips and Hakyeon groaned.  
“Fuck- I can't- hyung… He's so good with his mouth.” Leo let out a series of tiny choked noises before he bent over. Taekwoon paused long enough to hear Hakyeon swallow loudly and pull away with a slurp.  
“Mm, I'm proud of you, sunshine. How do you want me to make you come?”  
“Hands and knees…” His voice sounded rough.  
He was quickly flipped over and Taekwoon pushed in again.  
He wrapped his hand around the base of Hakyeon's cock and flicked his wrist in time with his snapping hips.  
“Hyung- nnh I'm there, please… come with me.”  
He snapped his hips out of time and jerked before groaning into Hakyeon's hair.  
“Mm sunshine, yes- yes.” He kissed at the glistening skin as he rolled off of the other man.   
Hakyeon was about to suggest a shower, but Leo was already asleep.

**Fin**


End file.
